Fall of the Risen
by Jaded Star24
Summary: Sequel to Opposites Attract, but can be read on it's own. With the hep of an old friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi struggles to reclaim herself, and save her home world.
1. Chapter 1

"You need to give this up," Rendain ignored the voice in the room. At times he'd talk to the ghost of his lost friend, but lately she'd become increasingly negative. He'd started telling himself the thing he was talking to wasn't really her. That it was only an echo. In the back of his mind he always knew this wasn't true. If it had been he wouldn't still be there toiling endlessly. He allowed himself to believe his lie because he needed to. It was impossible to believe that the angry bitter words spoken by the specter could ever have come from a Jedi. When he doubted himself he would find something else to think about. Something light and banal. He created for himself the casual moments of conversation he'd taken for granted before his self imposed imprisonment. He found himself needing one of those moments now and focused more intently on himself and the task at hand. He pushed his thick black hair away from his sweat coated face, it was longer than it had ever been, almost down to his jaw. He hadn't exactly had time for a haircut in the past few months. He tucked it behind his ears and continued to focus on the alien machine in front of him.

"It's been months. You need to move on."

He narrowed his blood red eyes to focus on the tiny wires he needed to connect. He was sure he'd figured out how to reverse the function of the machine this time. The Sith had done her best to destroy it, to keep Meleana from saving herself. In that she'd succeed, Meleana had died. Her soul was trapped, along with everyone else the Sith had murdered during her quest for endless life. The other spirits had been more interested in him in the beginning. They sill dropped in on him now and then. Most had given up once they realized they had no effect on him. He ignored them, no matter how awful they became.

"Why don't you work on destroying whatever it is that keeps everyone here from becoming one with the Force?"

"Will you shut up!" It wasn't like him to raise his voice, but he was finding after months the dark energy of the Sith's compound had finally begun to wear on him. He was rarely given the chance to sleep through the night without something coming to haunt him, "I can save you," he said in a calmer tone as his long slender fingers worked to soldier the wires into place.

"You don't have visions, Red."

"I never said it was my vision," He'd spent months avoiding having this conversation with her. Every time she came back to it he gave her the same answers until she gave up.

"I don't like this. Human cloning, Sith technology, visions from a source you refuse to name. I don't want you to do whatever it is you're doing."

"The worst part is already done," he said emotionlessly, "I haven't come this far to give up on you now."

"I'm sorry about this," her voice was closer than it had been. He felt icy hands on him and his body tensed. She'd never been able to touch him before. He found himself sucked into the memories he was trying to forget.

Meleana pulled her hand away. He was afraid of what he might see when he turned around. He was upset at the invasion of his mind, but more than that he worried he'd forever tarnished her image of him. She'd seen what he'd done on his quest to find himself. What he'd found when he went looking for his mother on Dathomir.

"I needed to find out where I came from," he said as he went back to his work. That was all the justification she would get.

"Force, Rendain... did you think it would be anything good? Did you think the Jedi allowed Ari to raise you because your origin was some transcendent love story? Did it not occur to you just how bad things would have to be to incite pity from the Jedi council?"

He stood up and turned around, he was more than a full head taller than her, though not much wider. His taller stature had never intimidated her. He wasn't sure anything had. Perhaps if she'd been less headstrong they wouldn't be in their current predicament. Not that any of that mattered. They were where they were, and he needed to set things right. He'd never get anything done with her heckling him as she was. He walked past her towards the garden where he knew she couldn't follow. If he was going to be unproductive he may as well relax.

"Don't walk away from me," the specter said following him as he pushed towards the outdoors. Meleana was trapped within the walls of the Sith's compound, along with all the other souls there. He could feel her anger through the Force as he passed through the exterior door, "You trusted a Nightsister! You have no idea where this path leads! For all we know they wanted the Sith to escape."

He held up a hand and waved to her as she shouted at him from the door.

When he returned Meleana wasn't in his work room. Not in her spirit form anyway. Her clone was still there, floating in her tank. The clone was sickly looking, she'd been grown too quickly. Had it not been for Rendain's ability to heal it never would have survived. When he did get Meleana back into a body he'd need to monitor her carefully to make sure the clone body didn't fail. She now knew exactly what he'd had to go through to get that clone, and everything else he'd need to do to bring her back. Years of work, often doing things that sickened him to think about. He felt Meleana's presence enter the room.

"He always loved you more than me," he said after her appearance interrupted his thoughts.

"Ari loved you."

Rendain frowned and shook his head as he set back to his work on the machine, "There was always something behind his eyes when he looked at me. You were his legacy. His Padawan. He gave you everything he loved about himself. I was everything he wished he could erase. He loved me because he was a good man. He never took pride in me the way he did you."

"So you're doing this for him?"She said with a tone of cynical disbelief.

He fixed the last wire and looked up at her pale blue form, "I'm doing this for me, because you're the only one who ever really loved me. My father and the Jedi tolerated me and did their best to be kind to me, but it was always clear I was a stain they couldn't remove. You're my family. The only person in the galaxy who knows me and still looks at me with love behind their eyes. I'm doing this for me. I'm not strong enough to be here without you."

"Red..."

He checked the connections to the clone body and took one more look at her specter, "And I'm sorry," He flipped the machine on. The room filled with blue light then darkened as the power drained from the compound. The clone's tank had its own power source and so remained lit when the room went dark.

"Meleana?" He said, unsure how he would know if his experiments had finally paid off. She'd never disappeared during his past attempts, "Mel?"

He could still sense her presence, but her blue light was nowhere to be seen. He turned back to the clone and gasped when he saw her eyes open and fixed on his with a mix of terror and confusion. He smiled and pressed his hand against the glass, "You're okay. You're going to be fine."

It was past midnight on Coruscant. The Jedi temple was quiet and peaceful, exactly what Obi-Wan needed after a stressful mission. He'd been looking forward to a quiet restful evening alone, but it seemed that was not in the cards for him. No sooner had he set foot in the temple than he'd received a summons from Master Windu. He was in no mood for anything, but he could hardly refuse a summons from a council member. He told Anakin to get some rest. His Padawan had been trying his nerves ever since he'd had what he assumed was a premonition of Meleana Ariadne rising from the dead. Anakin's 'visions' made him uncomfortable enough under normal circumstances. That his current fixation was on Obi-Wan's dead lover made dealing with his Padawan's predictions of the future even more distressing.

Obi-Wan had been instructed to meet Master Windu in the medcenter. He couldn't imagine why Master Windu wanted to meet him there. Unless the Jedi Master had been injured. As he walked through the temple's empty halls he tried to think of what Master Windu could possibly need him for so urgently. The only thing that came to mind was the Sith. He hadn't told Anakin, but he'd assumed if Anakin's premonitions were true they were about the ancient Sith, not the Jedi who'd once inhabited the same body. They'd had no real proof that was the case, until Garen had a run in with a Sith a few months ago. It would make sense that Master Windu would want Obi-Wan to accompany him in tracking and killing the Sith.

The medcenter was as quiet as the rest of the temple. He asked for the Jedi Master at the front desk and was directed to one of the private rooms. As he followed the healer he wondered if Master Windu had already had a run in with the Sith on his own. One which had landed him in the medcenter. The healer motioned to a closed door before bowing and returning to her post. Obi-Wan opened the door and stepped through the threshold. He bowed to Master Windu, relieved to see he was standing and had no visible injuries. He turned to look at the sickly looking woman sitting in the bed to Master Windu's right and froze unable to form a full thought, much less a sentence.

His first thought, when he'd returned to his senses, was that Anakin would be impossible to deal with once he'd found out who Obi-Wan had been called to meet in the middle of the night. It had been more than a year since he had seen Meleana. It had taken him months to finally keep her from haunting his memories. Seeing her sitting in front of him swinging her stick-thin legs on the table was almost too much for him. She was thinner than he'd ever seen her. Meleana had always been muscular and curvy, but the woman before him was barely more than skin and bones. Her high cheekbones and pointed nose seemed sharp rather than strong. All of her angles were too hard, too pronounced, with no muscle or fat filling her out. Her skin was almost as pale as it had been in death. She hardly reacted to him, save for a glance in his direction. He'd imagined her coming back to life a few times, but never like this. It was as though she had no idea who he was.

"Meleana, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi," Master Windu said in a level tone.

"Hello, Obi-Wan Kenobi." He hadn't remembered her voice being so high pitched and airy, or her accent being so strong.

"Hello," Obi-Wan looked at Master Windu, "May I speak with you outside a moment, Master?"

Master Windu walked into the hall with him. Obi-Wan didn't feel he needed to explain his reasons for requesting a private audience and instead stood with his arms crossed while he waited for Master Windu to explain himself.

"She arrived at the temple about a month ago," He began, "She walked up to the front of the temple and asked to speak to either you or Ketana Lesair. Since neither one of you was available I was contacted after her identity was pulled up by one of the security droids. The strange thing is she didn't seem to know who either of you were. She said only that she was told to ask for you."

"Told by whom?" Obi-Wan interjected.

"She doesn't know. She doesn't know much of anything. As far as we can tell she poses no threat. She knows her name and her home world but not much else. At this point we have no reason not to assume she is Meleana Ariadne. The healers have run every test they know on her. She has made a bit of progress since she came to the temple... her basic has gotten better, and she correctly identified the Jedi Master who brought her to the temple when she was a child," Master Windu spoke in a clinical tone, as though a Jedi risen from the dead were just a medical anomaly which required further study.

"I have been handling this matter personally. The existence of the woman in that room, and the Sith who bares her likeness are still not public knowledge within the Jedi order. I think it would be best if someone who knew her monitors her. You will be able to tell if she is in fact suffering from amnesia, or an imposter. Jedi Lesair should return in a few days from her current assignment, at which point she will be tasked with aiding you in monitoring her."

Obi-Wan shook his head in confusion, "What am I supposed to do with her?"

"You will stay with her on the Jaded Star. Ketana will join you when she returns. It is important that she be under constant surveillance by those who knew her. Keep an eye on her. We need to know if she is becoming more or less like herself. Until further notice you and Jedi Lesair will remain at the temple and watch her. We have to be sure this is not a trick being posed by the Sith. Hopefully familiar faces will help her memory come back; if she has any memories to recover."

Obi-Wan still wasn't fully grasping what was going on, "Garen reported the Sith months ago... This could easily be a trick."

Master Windu nodded in understanding, "When she came here she could barely speak basic. She has just enough muscle to carry herself across a room. I am by no means saying we should let our guard down, but it seems highly unlikely this is the same woman Garen came into contact with. Whoever she is, she needs help. So far the evidence points to her being Meleana Ariadne, or at least a very convincing fake," He nodded his head towards the exam room, "Help her up, I'll walk you to her ship."

Obi-Wan looked at the door then back to Master Windu, "What can I say to her?"

"Try not to feed her any information. Answer her questions, but don't push her. She is more lost than we are."

Obi-Wan nodded and walked back into the room. He found himself tensing up as he approached the woman on the table, "Hello," he said again.

"Hi," she replied sheepishly.

He wasn't sure what to say or do. She didn't know him. He didn't know her. For all her knew she wasn't even related to the woman he'd known. She looked so small and frail sitting on the exam table. Meleana's posture was always dominant. She took up the space she was sitting in and commanded some kind of authority, the girl in front of him had none of that. Her deep purple eyes were unsettlingly dark next to her pale skin. His eyes kept falling to the bones exposed by the olive green sleeveless top she was wearing. Her shoulders looked sharp and hollow. She looked as though she'd never spent a day in the sun. Her normally golden hair was closer to chestnut. Everything about her seemed foreign. She looked terrified. Obi-Wan suddenly realized why. She wasn't Meleana. She wasn't a Jedi. Whether or not she had the potential to be she was a very frail girl alone in a room with a much more powerful man who'd spent the past few minutes glaring at her.

"I'm sorry," He said trying to sound soothing. His misgivings were no reason to frighten this poor girl, whoever she was, "Master Windu tells me you asked for me when you came to the temple."

She nodded, "Obi-Wan Kenobi or Ketana Lesair. The man told me you would know what to do with me," She sounded quite pleased to report how well she'd followed orders. "Do you know what to do with me?" Her accent was thicker than it had been. He'd never really noticed it before, but now she sounded foreign to Coruscant. Her large eyes appeared even bigger on her thin face. She was somewhere between pitiful and terrifying.

"I am to escort you to our quarters."

Meleana had always been a fast walker. This poor girl could barely keep herself standing by the time they had walked across the temple to Meleana's dusty starship. She placed one foot in front of the other slowly and methodically, as though she was worried she would lose her footing.

"Thank you," she said softly when he had set her down on the sofa, "May I have a drink of water?"

Obi-Wan nodded and went to the kitchen to fetch some. The ship was terribly dusty. No one had used it in over a year. In the kitchen Obi-Wan glanced at the refrigeration unit. He doubted anyone had been by to clean it. He opened the door and shut it quickly when he saw the state of it. Perhaps the new Meleana would take an interest in cleaning. He poured a glass of water for her and checked the cabinet for something stronger for himself.

When he walked back into the main room she was hunched over with her arms wrapped around herself. Her eyes trailed over the ship as though she'd never seen it before.

She took the water she was handed and Obi-Wan sat down next to her with his body angled towards hers.

"Thank you," she said again, "Do you speak Biernan?"

He shook his head and took a sip of his drink. Meleana had taught him a few words but he was relatively sure they were all inappropriate.

"No one does," she sounded sad, "I don't like basic. It hurts my tongue."

"I think Ketana speaks Biernan."

"Oh... that's good," her impossibly large eyes scanned the floor, "Do you know me?"

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how to answer that question, "I did know you," he tried to keep his voice as soothing as possible so she wouldn't take his answer the wrong way.

It didn't work. She looked hurt. Which made her even more pitiful than she'd been before. Clearly he needed to tread lightly with her. He tried to see things from her perspective. Whether or not she was Meleana Ariadne didn't really matter. She had been given that name and knew nothing about herself or anyone around her. To make things worse she'd been interrogated by Jedi for the past month.

"We were friends, but I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I'm sorry I don't remember you. I don't seem to remember anyone. I remember my parents and my brother, but Master Windu said they died... So there's that..." she shrugged and took a sip of her water.

Obi-Wan smiled a little. Her dark humor made her sound more like herself; in spite of her too high voice and thick accent.

"I know I'm supposed to be a Jedi, but I don't really know what that means. Master Windu explained it to me," she shrugged her boney shoulders again, "I don't know how I could be one though."

"Are you hungry?" The list of questions Obi-Wan felt comfortable asking her was very short.

She shook her head, "I'm very tired."

He set his drink down and offered her his arm, "Let's get you to bed then."

She took his arm and used it to brace herself as she stood up. He slowly walked her the few feet between the sofa and her bedroom door. Upon opening it he froze. The bed still had the same bloodstained sheets they'd had the last time Obi-Wan saw it.

"What happened?" Meleana asked.

Obi-Wan stared slack jawed at the bed for a moment before shaking his memories away, "I don't know," he realized after he'd said it that not knowing why the bedroom was covered in blood was not very reassuring. "I'll clean it up. Come on, you can sleep in the cabin tonight."

"Okay," her eyes lingered on the bloody sheets as he led her out of the room.

"Good morning, Anakin," Obi-wan said into his comlink. He didn't feel it was a particularly good morning. Cleaning up Meleana's room had brought back feelings he'd been happy to let go of. The woman sleeping in the other room did not quell his sorrow. He was in no way convinced that she was anything but an imposter. Dreams of Meleana had haunted him all night. When he woke up in her room for a moment he'd forgotten what was real and what was a dream. He'd half expected her to roll over in bed and say good morning.

"Good morning, Master," Anakin said in a groggy voice.

"Do you remember where Jedi Ariadne's ship was docked?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I need you to bring some food by there; enough for at least two people."

"Alright, Master."

Anakin arrived a short time later carrying a tray loaded with food. He let him through the main door, thanking him as he walked the tray over to the table.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked, "Are you finally going to let me fly Meleana's ship?"

Obi-Wan sat down across from him at the table and tried to think of the best way to explain the situation to his Padawan, "It seems Jedi Ariadne has come back from the dead."

Obi-Wan had never seen his Padawan look so excited, concerned and perplexed at the same time. It seemed all he could do to keep himself from blurting out "I told you so!"

"Or at least someone who looks very much like her has arrived at the temple. Master Windu wants me to keep an eye on her. She has no memory of who she is, or was. When you speak to her keep in mind she is not Meleana."

Anakin was silent a moment, obviously he disagreed with Obi-Wan, but was smart enough not to argue, "Well, that's good."

Obi-Wan arched his brow at Anakin, "How so?"

Anakin took a breath and his eyes widened a bit as though he'd been caught in something. He watched Anakin scramble to think of something to say that wasn't related to his visions, "Well, Master... she wasn't always the easiest person to talk to."

Obi-Wan laughed, "No, she wasn't."

"So... is she... a clone, or?"

"Why would anyone _want_ to clone Meleana?"

"Hello," Meleana said walking slowly into the room. All she seemed to say was hello, thank you, and I'm sorry.

"Good morning, Meleana. I brought you some breakfast," Anakin said. He scooted over so she could sit next to him.

"Thank you..."

"I'm Anakin," he held out and hand for her to shake. Meleana just stared at it. He picked her hand up from the table and shook it. "When someone holds out their hand like that it means you should shake it."

Meleana nodded, "Why?" she said in a curious tone.

Anakin shrugged, "It's just something you do. Like when Jedi bow."

"Alright.. When do Jedi bow?"

"When saying hello and goodbye in a formal setting."

Meleana looked over the tray of food. Seeing her confusion Anakin got busy dividing all of the plates he had brought with him. Obi-Wan was about five seconds away from putting his Padawan in charge of this mission, if it could even be called a mission.

By the time Ketana arrived Obi-Wan had worked out a system for training Anakin while watching Meleana. He'd have Anakin do warm ups with Meleana before saber practice which they completed while Meleana began a very low impact workout routine. Anakin and Meleana worked on his studies together, since Meleana seemed to know nothing about the galaxy. Anakin was better with Meleana than he was. He'd even started showing her how to work on droids. It was heartening to see Meleana took easily to mechanics, since she had been so good at it before. It gave him hope that she was locked away in there somewhere.

Ketana was as unnerved as he was, though she didn't show it as much. Ketana was a nurturer by nature. Her sweet calm demeanor had always balanced Meleana's own head strong approach to life. As Meleana's oldest friend in the Jedi order, she also seemed to have a better idea of how to speak to the childlike person they'd been tasked with. Like Obi-Wan, Ketana was usually reserved and tended to keep to herself unless she had something important to say. Before Meleana died Obi-Wan recalled the two women had butted heads a few times. He'd always thought they were a bit of an odd couple. Then again, so were he and Meleana. The more Obi-Wan thought about it the more likely it seemed the the Council had deliberately kept Meleana away from other rebellious members in the order. Whatever had gone on between them before Meleana's death Ketana had put it behind her. She had no problem showing this new Meleana affection. That she spoke Meleana's native tongue helped. It seemed Meleana had some difficulty with basic, but would talk up a storm in Biernan. He had no idea what they talked about. Not just because he didn't speak the language, but also because he found himself unable to talk to Meleana in more than short sentences. When he asked Ketana what they talked about she said she told Meleana stories about herself. Sometimes she even told stories with Meleana in them, but changed her name so she wouldn't get upset that she couldn't remember.

"She doesn't even remember her own ship," Obi-Wan said. Meleana had already gone to bed and he and Ketana were talking over drinks in the main room.

"Can't you see her changing? Every day she's a little different," Ketana was much more optimistic than he was.

"She isn't Meleana."

Her brown eyes narrowed at him. He was so tired of having this conversation that he found himself more interested in her impossibly long eyelashes than her clear annoyance with him. Ketana's long auburn hair fell forward when she looked down at her drink. She wasn't very good at direct confrontation.

"What?" he asked sensing she was holding something back.

She ran her long slender fingers over her lips nervously and looked back up at him. "Do you think, maybe, you are letting your personal feelings get in the way a bit?"

"She was your friend too," Obi-Wan said. He wasn't sure how his feelings were relevant to his distrust of the new Meleana.

"Do you think it's possible that you... look I don't know you that well, and I really don't want to overstep my bounds."

"We're trapped on this ship together for the foreseeable future. Overstep away."

"You were in love with her. Even if this new person isn't Meleana I can still build a friendship with her, but all the things that made you love her are gone. I can imagine you feel a bit betrayed by that."

"The woman I loved died. There is no reason for me to project that onto whoever the girl in that room is."

"If that's true than why are you always keeping her at arm's length?"

"What am I supposed to do? I am following orders. I answer her questions. I keep an eye on her. I'm trying to make sure she can run a mile without collapsing. I have done everything for her I know how to do."

Ketana didn't look like she bought his reasoning, "Just try my way tomorrow. Tell her a story about you. Or a story about the two of you with the names changed. See if you can connect with her more. Whoever she is she's very sweet."

"Meleana was not sweet."

"Meleana was sweet," Ketana's tone was much more commanding than it had been. "You see some strange new entity, I see someone who reminds me of Meleana when we were kids. Before life changed her. You didn't know her before she was broken."

"She wasn't broken."

"You and I both know that isn't true. She was a sweet delicate person, until she wasn't."

"Jedi are not meant to be delicate."

They both turned when the door to Meleana's room swished open and she staggered out. She walked into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water then stood and stared at them while she sipped it. Her brows were stitched together as though she were deep in thought.

"Ketana, I think I remembered something. That story you told me the other day, about the Padawan who tripped and fell into the fountains, that was me. Wasn't it?"

Ketana nodded with a big smile, "Yes, Meleana it was."

"I broke my wrist?"

"Yes!" Ketana had left that part of the story out.

She pursed her lips and looked down into her glass, "Hmm," Meleana took her water glass back into her room.

"You shouldn't be feeding her information about her past," Obi-Wan said sternly.

"Oh really, Master, why is that? Because it seems to be working."

"How are we to know if she's an imposter or not if we give her all of Meleana's memories?"

"By leaving out important details, like a broken wrist."

"Which she could have easily looked up in the archives."

"When? We watch her all the time. Does she really strike you as a criminal genius?"

"Well she wouldn't if she were."

Ketana put her hands up, "I'm going to bed. I'll take Meleana for her exercise tomorrow. I think you and Anakin could use a day off."


	2. Chapter 2

Seated on the sofa in the main room Obi-Wan was finding it difficult to concentrate through Meleana's humming. The first few weeks of work within the temple were somewhat relieving. Anakin was able to focus on his training without any distractions, and Obi-Wan was able to relax. Now the close quarters were beginning to get to him. He and Ketana continued to disagree on the handling of Meleana. Meleana had not had any breakthroughs, save for the fact that she had remembered the words to every song she'd ever heard and now was constantly musical. Her never ending singing would sway from soothing to maddening as it went on. He looked away from his reading and up at Meleana who was drawing something at the table.

"Meleana," Obi-Wan began in a harsh tone.

"Yes?" she said sweetly. She always perked up when he spoke to her, which was likely because he didn't do it very often.

The twinkle in her eye made him second guess what he'd been about to say, "Where did you hear the song you're singing?"

She looked around and waited for it to come to her. Sometimes she would remember small details when asked directly "When I was dancing," her answers were not always the most descriptive.

Obi-Wan went back to reading. He found her vague replies as useful as her singing. Neither would be useful in returning her to her former self. When she began to hum again he took a deep breath, "Have you memorized the Jedi code yet?" Obi-Wan had given her a few things to memorize that she should have already known.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no chaos, there is harmony..." She looked up to her right and paused, "There is no death, there is the Force."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."

"I'll keep working on it," She said and went back to her drawing, this time without humming. She tended not to hum when she was frustrated.

"How do you know me?" Meleana asked when he didn't acknowledge her again.

"As I've told you before, we are friends. We met on a mission," He said still reading.

"Are we friends? You don't seem to like me very much," her tone was completely neutral. She had gotten better at controlling her emotions.

He put the datapad aside again, "We don't really know one another."

"We've lived together for over a month," she countered.

Obi-Wan couldn't think of a polite way to bring up her complete lack of a personality. Ketana had set the bar rather high with her constant pandering to Meleana's every whim.

"I remember Ketana more than I remember you," she added.

He wasn't sure if that was meant to hurt him, or make him feel as though he hadn't been putting any effort into restoring her memory. He would try to test her, he'd even give her the occasional prompt, but nothing ever came of it.

"You've known Ketana longer. You have more to remember," He said plainly.

"She tells me things. They help me remember."

"The stories of our interactions won't make any sense without context."

"Not all the stories Ketana tells me are about me," Meleana shook her head and went back to her drawing.

They were silent until Ketana returned to the ship. She had a bag of food with her. Meleana had begun eating like a teenage boy, which had at least helped fill out her skeletal frame.

She looked down at what Meleana was drawing on her way into the kitchen and paused briefly. She came back empty handed and stood behind Meleana.

"Who is that?" Ketana asked.

"Ari," Meleana replied looking at her drawing. She'd gotten quite good in the past month. It was all she ever seemed to do. Draw and hum.

"Who is Ari?"

Meleana stared at the picture for a moment before crumpling it up and throwing it at the floor. "I want to go for a walk," she said standing up.

"Alright, we can go for a walk," Ketana looked from her to Obi-Wan wondering what had happened while she was gone.

"I want to go by myself! Why can't I ever do anything without you coddling me or him judging me? What was so wrong with me that no one trusts me to be alone for an hour?"

Ketana folded her arms over her chest defensively, "You haven't done anything wrong. Obi-Wan and I are simply concerned-"

"Concerned about what? Hmm? I am in the Jedi temple and I can barely make it through ten pushups. I am hardly a threat to anyone here. Why have I been chained to the two of you for a month? Why not just let me go so I can stop wasting everyone's time? Obviously you have better things to do than watch me!" Meleana was pacing around the room in circles, "Please tell me what I did that was so wrong. How did I end up like this? I hear you two arguing about how frustrated you are all night. At least you can be frustrated together. I don't know anything. No one else knows what I am going through. And everyone knows more about how I 'should be' than me! Anakin is the only one who doesn't treat me like I'm something wrong!"

"Meleana I don't think-" Meleana interrupted Ketana before she could finish.

"You're just as bad as he is! I have amnesia, I'm not an infant! You treat me like a child and he treats me like an imposter," Meleana looked from Obi-Wan to Ketana. Apparently she didn't like what she saw on either of their faces because she threw her hands up and stormed into her bedroom.

"The funny thing is she never really liked Anakin before," Obi-Wan said to break the tense silence.

"I don't find any humor in this situation," Ketana's words were like daggers, "Go talk to her."

"Why? She's right. Do you want me to walk in there and tell her that?"

Ketana did not share his sense of humor, "she just told me she's sick of me coddling her. If I do it it'll only upset her more."

"I am not going to encourage her tantrums with positive reinforcement," Obi-Wan put his datapad away. He doubted he'd be getting back to reading any time soon. Ketana's tensing posture only reaffirmed this idea.

"You gave up on her before you ever made an effort."

Obi-Wan shook his head; he'd been waiting for this argument.

"If you're going to deny it then deny it. You can't because you know I'm right. You've never believed in her. Aside from the odd visit from Master Windu or Yoda she spends all of her time with us and you make it very clear that you do not care for her."

"Caring for her is all I've done for the past month," He spoke slowly and deliberately, "I've brought her all kinds of memory recovery games, exercises and devices. None of them have done her a bit of good. She didn't suffer a traumatic brain injury. There aren't any synapses to connect. The more time passes the more open we have to be to the possibility that she isn't Meleana. Nothing I do is going to change that."

"So you just completely toss aside all the things she has remembered? Could you possibly be taking out your feelings on her?"

"What feelings would those be?" She was beginning to get on his nerves.

"I'd imagine you have some guilt over her death, and perhaps harbor some resentment that she hasn't had a single memory you're a part of."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to respond just as the ship's holotransmitter began to chime.

"I'll get it," they said in unison.

They both marched into the control room and pressed the button to answer the call at the same time.

"Glad to see you are working together," Master Windu said as they retracted their arms.

"Master," they shot each other a look. If they were speaking at the same time perhaps they were spending too much time together.

"How is Meleana's progress?"

"She's much better."

"She's unchanged," Again they spoke at the same time. They glared at one another before looking back to the Jedi Master's projection.

"Well which is it?" Judging by his expression Master Windu seemed to have caught on to their bickering.

"She's remembered small details of her life. She drew a picture of her Master today," Ketana said encouragingly.

Obi-Wan decided against adding anything. Master Windu must have had a reason for his call. He doubted very much he just wanted to check in on Meleana's progress. They sent healers for that.

"I think you'll both be glad to hear I have a mission for the four of you."

"Master, with all due respect, Meleana is in no shape-"

"Are you questioning my judgment, Obi-Wan?"

He wanted to point out that that was in fact exactly what he was doing, "No, Master."

"Her records indicate she is only recalling things from her early childhood, is that correct?"

Ketana spoke up before Obi-Wan could, "She has small insights from other points in her life, but so far her childhood is the only thing she has full memories of."

Master Windu nodded, "as it would happen her home world has requested Jedi aid in resolving their civil war. Perhaps being there will help her put together the fragmented memories she has of her early life, and allow her to progress more in her recollection of her life as a Jedi."

Obi-Wan hardly saw how that was possible. If the temple and her starship had done nothing to stir her memory there was no reason to believe another location would. He was on the other hand dying to get off the ship, and out of the temple. He allowed Master Windu to continue speaking without voicing his concerns.

"You are to bring Meleana along with you. Do not let her identity be known. From my understanding her step-mother is not terribly fond of her."

"Will we be visiting her family?" Obi-Wan asked. The looks given to him by Ketana and Mace told him he'd just asked a stupid question.

"Ikriv Ariadne is the ruler of Bierna; she will be hosting you while you are on the planet."

"Meleana never mentioned that little detail?" Ketana asked with her brow raised.

"It goes a long way towards explaining her attitude."

"Are you done?" Master Windu asked impatiently. The two Jedi bowed slightly and he continued, "I am sending you the mission briefing. It should be straight forward enough. Both sides have agreed to working on terms for peace. May the Force be with you."

When Master Windu disconnected Obi-Wan turned to Ketana, "Wasn't Meleana's master killed on the last mission to her home world?"

Ketana nodded, "Her's are a volatile people."

"Why does that not surprise me?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do I have to wear this thing?" Meleana asked Anakin as he helped her put on her blast armor.

Anakin put the helmet on her head. She looked fairly intimidating in the worn brown and white suit, "Nobody told me. Obi-Wan just asked me to help you put it on."

"It's stuffy in here," her voice was muffled by the helmet.

"You know where we are, right?" Anakin asked tentatively.

"Bierna, my home world. Are you hiding me from my wicked stepmother? I don't think she knows what I look like anymore. I was blond as a child. And less than a meter tall."

"There's no reason to argue with me."

"Who walks around in armor with a helmet all the time anyway? I'll look crazy. No one does this."

"Those are strong words coming from someone who doesn't remember anything," Anakin said with a chuckle.

"This was really the best disguise Obi-Wan could come up with?"

"Come on," Anakin took her hand and lead her off the ship where Ketana and Obi-Wan were already speaking with their welcoming party.

"This is my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan introduced him when he exited the ship. "And Jedi Ana Kuln."

Meleana and Anakin bowed.

"Ani and Ana," Meleana said as they were lead away from the ship, "how original."

As they walked from the docking bay into the main halls their footfall began to echo against the barrel vaulted ceilings. The floors were a polished smoke-gray stone with black stone inlays. The black stone sparkled under the light.

"I used to stare at those stones and pretend they were stars," Meleana said quietly to Anakin, "Sometimes I'd press my face right up against the floor to pretend I was in hyperspace."

"I wish I grew up in a place like this," Anakin's eyes trailed over the stained glass which topped all of the large windows. The walls were all covered with smooth gray polished stone which reflected the colors thrown at it by the windows on either side.

Meleana's armor clanked when she shrugged, "I wasn't here very long. I think I was three or four when the Jedi took me."

"See, you are remembering stuff."

"I remembered this stuff a while ago. No one cares if I remember playing Jedi versus Sith as a kid, though that is kind of ironic."

"Why is that ironic?"

"I can't remember."

They were lead from one hall to another until finally their guide stopped and unlocked one of the doors.

"The Queen has asked me to express her regrets, she will not be able to meet with you this evening," The guide motioned for them to follow him, "She said she hoped you will find the Jedi suite comfortable."

They walked into a small sitting room decorated in teal and amethyst. A teal sofa and two gray velvet chairs surrounded a dark wooden cocktail table. The lamps in the room were made of the same sparkling black stone as the floors. Plush gray area rugs covered the stone floors. A door at the opposite end of the room opened to the bedroom and another opened to a washroom. The room was covered in a thick layer of dust.

"Is this our only room?" Ketana asked peeking into the bedroom to see only one bed.

Their guide shifted uncomfortably, "The Queen assumed when she agreed to a meeting with the Jedi, that the word was used in the singular sense. She regrets that there were not more rooms available."

"This will do fine," Obi-Wan said nodding to the clearly embarrassed staff member, "Thank the Queen for her hospitality on our behalf."

The guide nodded and quickly ran off.

"I would just like to add that this is my bedroom," Meleana said prying off her helmet.

"We will share," Obi-Wan said in his stern Jedi voice.

"No, I mean this is my childhood bedroom. She did this on purpose."

"This was your room as a toddler?" Ketana looked around at the very adult furnishings and color schemes, "no wonder you're a perpetual adolescent. The Jedi temple is more jovial and child friendly."

"I've changed my mind," the Queen said to her advisers. She was lounging back in her throne looking both commanding and bored at the same time. Her black and teal gown pooled around her in the black stone throne. She twirled a piece of her curly blonde hair between her fingers while she spoke, "Just send them back to Coruscant."

"Your highness," Her adviser, a tall man who looked to be in his late forties with black hair and deep red eyes said calmly, "if we send them away now the rebels will be enraged. They will gain support if it appears we are unwilling to work towards peace."

In her time on the throne the Queen had gained a fair amount of weight. Her hips had become almost too wide for the thin stone seat, "We sent them away last time."

"I was not on your staff then, your highness. And if I recall the Jedi went away on their own when one was killed and the other critically wounded."

The Queen sat up a little straighter, "Well... my chief of security is around here somewhere. We'll have him make it look like the rebels did it."

"We could, perhaps, have a few meetings with them before deciding to kill them. It will look much better if we at least appear willing to negotiate with the rebels. Who knows, they may be more reasonable this time. The civil war has been going on a long time, and their resources are limited."

"They are going to continue to demand Marcellus Ariadne take the throne, despite my constant instance that he's dead."

"Well, a body would go a long way to silence them," seeing her agitation her adviser quickly recanted, "If their wishes are unreasonable, we will simply refuse them. At least we will have shown our willingness to work towards peace."

"They have been disturbingly quiet lately," the Queen said in reference to the rebels. They rarely organized attacks, but they were a constant and vocal presence around the city. The Queen had done what she could to restrict them, but Bierna's liberal constitution could only be pushed so far without causing more to join the rebel's cause. The Queen rolled her eyes, it was about time she ended the rebellion, and perhaps she could find a way to make the Jedi's presence work to her advantage.

The Jedi returned to their room after spending their unexpected day off touring the city. Meleana had remembered a few things while they were out around the palace. The city was filled with beautiful colorful architecture and the weather was perfect. Meleana assured them that the weather was always perfect in the Capitol, though no one was sure how she could remember enough to be an authority on the weather. The food was a bit too spicy, and the drinks were a bit too strong, but the people were welcoming to the Jedi. They all volunteered their opinions on Bierna's politics, civil war, and the best bars to visit when the Jedi were done working for the day.

Back in the room they were once again faced with the dilemma of where to sleep. The bed was big enough for three people to squeeze in, and the sofa was big enough for one, though not for anyone terribly tall.

"Where would you rather sleep on the bed or the sofa?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin, knowing a 12 year old may or may not want to sleep in a bed with two attractive women.

"The sofa," he said a little too quickly.  
"I'm not sleeping in the middle," Ketana said while digging in her bag for her sleeping clothes. She motioned towards the washroom where Meleana was showering. "No way am I sleeping between you two. I don't care if she doesn't remember who she is."

"You know how we bicker," Obi-Wan said casually to Anakin, "Don't stay up too late. We have a meeting with the rebels in the morning."

Obi-Wan and Ketana retired to the bedroom where Obi-Wan shot her a look that would make a lesser woman break into tears, "Watch what you say in front of Anakin."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking," she said genuinely.

Meleana woke up in the morning curled up against Obi-Wan's chest with his arms around her, "Obi," she said still dazed from sleep.

"Yes dear?" He mumbled still half asleep.

She often woke up confused with a feeling that she knew everything about herself and nothing at the same time. "Where are we?"

"Bierna."

"Hmm. Why are you holding me?"

He pulled his arms away, "I often hold people while I sleep," He turned over and put his arms around Ketana, "It's early, go back to sleep."

"What are you doing?" Ketana grumbled.

"Ssshhh, just go with it. You're the one who wanted me to sleep in the middle."

"Oh force, Obi-Wan... you are such a pain in the ass."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"If I feel anything poking me I'm breaking it off."

He chuckled, "I always imagined sleeping with the two of you differently."

She reached back and smacked him, "Gross! Go to sleep!"

"I can hear everything you weirdos are saying," Meleana grumbled, "please don't take out your sexual frustration in my childhood bedroom while I am sleeping next to you. I have too few memories to have any traumatic ones."

They all laughed at that.

Obi-Wan had just finished getting dressed when Meleana came back in from the washroom. Ketana was taking her turn getting ready.

"This morning, when you woke up, you called me Obi," He said fastening his belt.

"You called me dear. I think I am owed more of an explanation for that," She said getting her armor together.

"That isn't the point. You called me Obi like you knew me."

"I have been living with you for a month..."

"I am trying to get to a point, will you please work with me," He said closing the gap between them. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes to be sure she understood him. "The way you said my name, your tone, you sounded the way you used to."

Meleana shrugged, "When I'm between sleeping and being awake things are different. I can't remember anything, but I know everything about myself. Then I wake up and it all goes away."

"You never thought to mention that?"

"I wasn't really aware of it for a while. Then it just didn't seem important. I knew you'd brush it off and Ketana would make a huge deal of it."

Obi-Wan questioned whether his interest was piqued because she had shown signs of her memory returning, or because she had finally shown some sign that she may remember him. Perhaps there was some truth to Ketana's accusations.

"I am sorry you felt I was brushing you off," He ran a hand through her hair comfortingly, "This has been difficult for me too. With your permission I would like to try something tonight when you're asleep."

"Something?" She seemed wary.

"With the Force," he smiled, "just a little mental probing."

"Alright," Meleana said, still seeming uneasy. She didn't trust him, and he had no one but himself to blame for that. He was a little disappointed that she hadn't made a joke about him wanting to probe her while she slept. The return of her depraved sense of humor would have gone a long way in convincing him she wasn't an imposter.

"Master," Anakin said peering through a crack in the door.

"Yes, Anakin?" Obi-Wan stepped away from Meleana and opened the door the rest of the way.

"There is someone here to see you."

Obi-Wan walked into the sitting room where one of the Queen's men was standing by the door.

"Master Jedi, the Queen has an opening in her schedule and wishes to meet with you this morning."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest, "As I am sure the Queen is aware we were to meet with the rebels this morning."

"Yes, of course. It seems her schedule only allows for a meeting this morning. Her hope was the rebels would reschedule. She, after all, does have a government to run."

Obi-Wan knocked on the washroom door, "Ketana?"

"Yes, I'll go with Ana to meet with the rebels, as soon as I'm done with my hair."

"My Padawan and I will meet with the Queen."

"Excellent. She is expecting you in the throne room in half an hour."

"Why do I have to wear this to meet with the rebels? They won't know who I am?" Meleana asked as she and Ketana made their way through the lobby of the hotel where they were to meet with the rebel leaders.

"We don't know where someone might recognize you. You have to wear a disguise wherever we go," Ketana stopped before entering the conference room, "Stay quiet, alright?"

They entered the room to find two women and a man seated facing them at a large conference table. Water pitchers, glasses, and a hotel note pad were the only items on the table.

"Welcome Jedi," Said the woman in the center. She was small in stature with wavy chestnut hair and deep brown skin. She was not dressed as a warrior, but as a leader prepared for a formal meeting. "I am Kiarra Anduin, leader of the restoration movement," she motioned to a tan middle aged man who'd looked to have had his nose broken a few times. His broad shoulders and bald head added to his tough exterior, "General Hirram Thien," To her right sat a woman with straight black hair, which contrasted drastically with her pale skin and the same deep purple eyes as Meleana's. She was as intimidating as her male counterpart but for opposite reasons. She was well groomed and perfectly polished, "and General Tianna Rea."

Ketana bowed to each in turn and Meleana followed suit, "I am Jedi Knight Ketana Lesair, this is Jedi Ana Kuln. Thank you for taking the time to meet with us."

Ketana and Meleana each took a seat facing the three rebel leaders.

"We understand you met with the Queen yesterday?" Kiarra began.

"Unfortunately the Queen was unable to attend."

The two Generals features immediately twisted and they looked to their leader. She held up a hand to quiet them before they began.

"Currently Jedi Kenobi and his Padawan are meeting with her. Our joint meeting will go on tomorrow night, as promised."

Kiarra pursed her lips, "Forgive me Jedi Lesair, but a promise from the Queen doesn't mean much to us. Our stance has not changed from the last time the Jedi attempted to intervene on this conflict. Queen Ikriv must surrender the throne to Marcellus or Meleana Ariadne."

"Meleana is a Jedi and-"

"We believe a Jedi would make a fine Queen," General Thien interrupted.

Meleana shook her head emphatically.

"Leaving the Jedi was always an option available to Meleana. She chose to continue to serve the republic as a Jedi, not a world leader."

"We have reason to believe otherwise."

Ketana looked at Meleana, who shrugged. This time when Ketana spoke she did so in Biernan, "Jedi Ariadne is very close with all of the Jedi on this mission. We trained together as Padawan and she taught me her native tongue. Trust me when I say Meleana Ariadne has no desire to be queen. We had heard that Marcellus had passed away?"

"Ha! Allegedly years ago and conveniently in a starship accident. No bodies were ever recovered. When I say no bodies, I mean not one body. There was no proof it was even his ship that was located. We believe he was taken into hiding by those loyal to the Ariadne family," Kiarra explained confidently. She was a very charismatic speaker.

"If that is the case, why has he not returned to take his throne?"

The three rebels looked at each other before Kiarra spoke again, "We have our reasons to believe he is alive and in hiding. There were many events around his alleged demise which lead us to our conclusion. Jedi Ariadne is aware of them. You should ask her. If she trusts you, as you say she does, she will share the information."

"She is currently on a mission and unable to be reached. Let's assume the worst case scenario, that neither of the Ariadne children are able to take the throne. Would you consider the formation of a democracy?"

"We would, but only after ample efforts have been made to find Marcellus and we have spoken to Meleana personally. We would require she be involved in his recovery effort. The Ariadne family has been good to our world. Democracy sounds good in theory, but we believe anyone who seeks a position of power is less qualified to hold it. The Ariadne's have generations of fine examples to live up to. There have been a few bad eggs, but we feel our government has been more stable than our democratic neighbors."

"It is doubtful Ikriv will be willing to step down," Ketana said in a somber tone.

"We are aware of that. If she does not we are prepared to step up out military efforts. Thus far we have only made a limited number of attacks on military targets. Most of our efforts have been non-violent. Our numbers have grown since then. We are prepared to escalate the conflict."

"So she steps down, or else?"

Kiarra smiled, "Precisely, Jedi Lesair."


	4. Chapter 4

"I certainly hope your meeting went better than mine," Obi-Wan said when Ketana and Meleana had returned.

Meleana pulled off her helmet as soon as the door was shut behind them and set it down on the cocktail table, "Oh yeah. At least we figured out a surefire way to end the conflict."

"Were you at a different meeting?" Ketana asked looking perplexed. She flopped down into one of the chairs. "Anakin, would you mind pouring me some wine?" She said seeing the open bottle on the table.

"They want an Ariadne on the throne, I am an Ariadne. I'm useless as a Jedi. Seems like kind of a no-brainier."

"You want to be Queen?" Ketana asked nodding her thanks to Anakin as he handed her a glass.

Meleana recoiled, "No! But it would go against the Biernan constitution to say no to me. I'm the first born. Technically anyone other than me is just a place holder. My right to the throne supersedes any others. By turning me down directly Ikriv would be in violation of the constitution."

"This you remember?" Obi-Wan said pouring himself another glass of wine.

"I read up on the laws when the mission was assigned to us. I could hold the throne long enough for my brother to be found, or a democracy to be put in place. After which I would go back to being the galaxies least useful Jedi Knight."

Obi-Wan poured Meleana a glass of wine and motioned for her to take a seat in the empty chair.

"Meleana, it isn't that simple," Obi-Wan faced her and leaned towards her, "If it were, you'd have done it years before. Your stepmother is willing to kill to keep her throne. She will likely fight any attempt you make to take the throne. She made it very clear today that she would not consider any solution which required her to give up, what she called, her rightful place. Though the law may be black and white the action of taking the throne would not be."

"Then what is our plan?" Ketana said, "Both sides want what the other side is unwilling to give. As much as Meleana may be passing over in her plan, at least it offers a legal resolution."

Obi-Wan stared into his wine glass a moment in thought, "We have to imagine the last Jedi team on Bierna faced many of the same issues. Knowing they failed to bring peace means we may have more problems than have yet come to light."

Meleana nodded slowly staring at her wine, "That's helpful," she said sarcastically.

The Queen's head of security, an assassin by trade, Genesis, walked into the crowded bar and made his way towards the back. The crowd parted as he made his way through. His height and muscular build made him intimidating enough to clear a path, but as his dearly departed sister had so often liked to remind him his severe features were enough to clear a room. Whoever it was who had contacted him said they would be in the last booth on the left. Meaning they would get a nice long look at him before he'd even gotten a glance of them. He patted the blaster on his right and the vibroblade on his left, suddenly worried he'd forgotten them. He was still not sure if he was there for business or murder. He didn't much care for being summoned as he had been.

The final booth held a figure in a black hooded cloak. They were shrouded enough that he was unable to make out any identifying details as he approached. He sat down and was almost at a loss for words when he recognized the face under the hood.

"You are the last person I'd have expected to see here."

Meleana smiled at him wickedly. It was a look he'd never seen cross her face before.

"You weren't with the Jedi party that arrived yesterday," he said wondering very much what would drive her to a private meeting with him.

"I am here to reclaim my throne. I understand you could be instrumental in making that dream a reality," She said smoothly. There was something different about her voice.

"I work for your stepmother."

"You worked for my stepmother. Now you work for me."

Genesis leaned back in his seat. She must have some motive for coming to see him. She would never hire him, not if she had any other options, "It would be extremely damaging to my reputation if word got out that my loyalties were so easily bought."

"You're an assassin," she said harshly, "Isn't being bought the point of your occupation? You'll receive a twenty-five percent increase in pay and you'll get to continue to serve the Biernan government on retainer. Stick with her and you'll be unemployed. If you're lucky. "

"Why would you want to keep me around?"

"Better to have you with me than against me."

Genesis still wasn't convinced. Something wasn't right. There was a major piece of this puzzle he was missing. It was as though Meleana had forgotten he'd killed her Master and brought her to the brink of death on several occasions, "This hardly seems like you."

"I think you will find I am a changed woman. You can make my life easier, or you can make my life harder. I do so enjoy an easy life. This offer is your chance to be part of the future. Your Queen is no match for me. This world will be mine. Take my offer and you will continue to serve at my side. Reject it and you will be buried in a mass grave."

Genesis considered her offer. Keeping his options open couldn't hurt. Besides, it wasn't as though the two sides would talk and discover he was being employed by both. "What do you need from me?"

"For now, I need you to continue to serve the Queen as you have been. Keep an eye on the Jedi. Report all their actions to me. I will give you further instructions in the days to come."

Obi-Wan waited for Meleana to fall asleep before placing his hands on her temples. She moaned lightly at the touch but did not wake. He closed his eyes and focused on her mind. What he found once in her head was deafening. It was as though every moment of her life were happening all at once. Every voice, every song, every thought and sound all flooded his mind and nearly paralyzed him. It made sense that she was unable to pick out anything in the din. He tried to think of something they had done together. Something he could find in her head and pull out. Something that wouldn't confuse her out of context. In the confusion of her chaotic mind all he could remember was the first time they'd kissed. He remembered grabbing her as she slipped from the icy face of the mountain. The feel of her body on top of his and the rush he felt when her lips pressed against his unexpectedly. Soon he found the thoughts in his head weren't his. He was seeing the moment from Meleana's perspective. Despite being on top Meleana seemed just as surprised as he was at what she was doing.

Obi-Wan pulled away. He didn't want to think of her death, and he felt his mind sliding in that direction. He would need to pick something and have it clearly in his mind before he tried again. For now he was overcome with exhaustion. In the morning he would see if his probing had worked.

Meleana waited until Ketana had gone to shower before saying anything to Obi-Wan, "Obi-Wan," she said timidly, she still wasn't sure how to word her question, "did I kiss you?"

He smiled a big dopey grin at her, "Yes, you did."

"And you made me remember that?"

Obi-Wan blushed, "It was the first thing I could think of."

Her eyes widened in confusion, "So..."

"Meleana, your memories are all there," he interrupted her before she could ask any more questions about the kiss, "That's the problem. They are all there at once. I was able to make you remember something we both shared. You need something to latch on to recall something. That's why Ketana's stories worked. They were memories you were looking for."

"So I can only remember things other people remember for me?"

"No, you kept a diary. Between your friends and your own prompting you should be able to remember enough to smooth things out. You'll be able to place things and understand them without help."

"So, you can make me remember you?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "If you want me too. I've only known you a year. The memories you have of me may not make sense without more memories of your past to put them in context."

"But I want to remember you."

"Read your diary first. Those are the parts of your life you thought were the most important. After that, if you still need my help I will help you remember me. It's on your ship. I think you kept it in the drawer in your nightstand."

"My ship?"

"Oh... right... the ship we've been living on... you live there. You built it."

"Anything else you guys aren't telling me that I should know?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Lots, I'm sure."

Meleana walked down to her ship in her clunky blast armor. Once on the ship she tossed the helmet down onto the sofa and headed into her bedroom. She froze seeing a large armed man standing at the foot of her bed.

"Well, you surprise me again," He smiled over her and looked her up and down. The man's eyes were a toxic looking shade of green. "Do the Jedi know you're planning to take over the world?"

Meleana froze. Whoever this man was he knew her, but she did not know him. "I mentioned it to them."

"Interesting... You weren't listed as a Jedi on this mission. I was surprised to see your ship."

"Why are you in my bedroom?"

His unnerving eyes winked at her, "The same reason I'm always in your bedroom, princess."

"I think you should go," Meleana said in as level a tone as she could muster. Something about him made her skin crawl.

He looked around the room then back at her, "true, it wouldn't look good for us to be caught together like this," he gave her a slick grin on his way out, "call me soon, princess."

Meleana shook off the feeling of disgust the man had given her and went to her bedside drawer. She found a datapad as well as a pair of handcuffs. She pondered the handcuffs a moment before picking up the journal. Before she'd discovered the intruder on her ship she'd thought she would enjoy a moment alone to get to know herself. Now she wanted to get back to the safety of her fellow Jedi as swiftly as possible.

Meleana read while Obi-Wan and Ketana worked on their mission. It had taken her a while to figure out what her password was. She still wasn't quite sure how she'd finally managed it, but after what felt like a hundred tries she finally guess right. At first the entries were hard to read. The spelling and grammar were awful, and she mixed basic and Biernan illogically. She was midway through her preteens when Obi-Wan came to check on her.

"Ever since I remembered kissing you, you've shown a great increase in your interest in me," Meleana said setting down her data pad on the bed.

Obi-Wan looked down at the floor and took a seat next to her, "I didn't believe you were really yourself. In my experience if something is too good to be true, it probably is."

"Why didn't anyone give me my diary sooner? Why didn't anyone do any of this sooner?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, "It's a complicated situation. We don't want to distress you, or hurt you. We also couldn't risk giving you any information that could aid you in impersonating a Jedi, assuming you were an imposter. As for finding your memories they are only present when your conscious mind is inactive. You were always awake when Master Windu and Yoda worked with you."

Meleana thought about the way she had been treated by her fellow Jedi and the bloody sheets on her bed. She looked back at her diary, wondering if it had the answer to the question she was about to ask, "What happened to me?"

Obi-Wan looked down at the floor for a long time. She was beginning to think he was just ignoring the question when he finally answered, "You died."

That wasn't the answer Meleana was expecting. She couldn't have died. She was alive. Dead people didn't just come back. At least she didn't think they did. She shook her head. They must have just thought she died.

"You were dead. I saw your body. I escorted you back to Coruscant. You were dead," Obi-Wan said very deliberately.

She wasn't sure why he needed to drive the point home. It wasn't like being in denial about her death was going to impact her life in any way. Right?

"How-"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No. That's all I am going to tell you. I'll help you remember anything I can, but not that. Not yet."

He looked so sad staring down at the floor. She could tell he was thinking about it. A huge moment in her life that she may or may not ever remember. She reached a hand out to comfort him and cupped his cheek in her palm. He turned towards her and looked up into her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"What was that for?" He asked.

Meleana gave him a smile which was part embarrassed part mischievous, "it's the only way I know to interact with you."


	5. Chapter 5

No one had been looking forward to the evening's meeting. Not the Jedi. Not the rebels and certainly not the Queen. Everyone knew it was going to escalate. Even the Jedi, though they tried to hold out hope that they would at least get both sides thinking about compromise. There were four times the number of rebels present for the meeting in the palace that had been at the hotel. Most were in full blast armor. For her part the Queen had her fair share of armored guards behind her. In addition to the Biernan's a representative from Syrus, one of the neighboring worlds, also sat with the Queen. Meleana finally felt normal in her disguise with so many armored guards around. She imagined herself as the Jedi's guard. Of course, she couldn't remember how to fight and she was unarmed, so she wasn't a very good guard, but she was as observant as... something particularly observant.

Meleana's eyes began to glaze over as the meeting went on. She was finally glad to be wearing her helmet. The talks went back and forth in a relatively civil manner. The Jedi cooled things off whenever they seemed about to boil over. Finally one of the rebel generals interjected with a point that could not be smoothed over with a politically correct statement from the Jedi.

"This discussion is moot unless Ikriv agrees to step down when Meleana or Marcellus agree to take the throne."

The room became silent and all parties turned towards the Queen.

"Of course I'd agree to step down. The fact of the matter is Marcellus is dead, and Meleana has long since decided against returning to her home world. These rebels may call themselves the 'restoration movement', but there are no Ariadnes left to be restored to the throne. I did not take up this duty because I wanted it. It is what was required of me, and continues to be required of me."

Obi-Wan spoke next, "Then surely, your highness, you will be relieved to give up this burden in favor of a democracy?"

Ikriv appeared unmoved, "I have grown accustomed to my duties. I know this world's politics better than anyone. I see no reason to step down. In fact I feel it would be a disservice to this world to leave them with a leader who does not know their needs as I do."

"She only agrees to surrender the throne to the Ariadne's because she believes it impossible." Kiarra said harshly.

"There is still one party we have not heard from. I would like to know what the delegate from Syrus has to say," Ketana said, no doubt in an effort to keep the two sides from losing focus.

The delegate, a pale man with slicked back white hair nodded to the Jedi, "We are here to insure our own world is not impacted by the turmoil on Bierna. As you may know we do quite a bit of trade with this world. Many of those trade agreements were established by Queen Ikriv. An escalation in the civil war would negatively impact our world. For that reason we are willing to do whatever is necessary to secure peace on Bierna."

"Meaning what exactly?" Meleana said, forgetting her promise to be silent.

"Meaning any attempts made by the rebels to disrupt the Biernan government will be met by the full force of the Syrusan military."

Kiarra smiled graciously, "Thank you for the advanced warning. We will consider Syrus fair game when evaluating our targets."

"There is no reason to assume it will come to that," Obi-Wan's voice, though raised, was inaudible over the crowed. They had lost control over the meeting. Both sides were now freely trading insults.

Obi-Wan turned his head towards Meleana. In the chaos he'd forgotten she would have no idea what to say. She'd excelled at taking control over negotiations gone awry. Her flair for the dramatic and brute tactics had always made her better at handling out of control situations than she was with typical negotiations.

He stood up and yelled over the rabble, "enough!" everyone focused their attention on him, though none of them looked happy to do so, "I think that will be all for the day. Obviously all sides have a lot to think about. Particularly the consequences should this situation escalate. We will reconvene tomorrow evening."

The room once again was filled with voices as both sides chimed in that their schedules would not allow such hasty plans to be made.

Obi-Wan clenched his jaw and swallowed hard, "alright, three days time? That should give all of you plenty of time to rearrange your schedules. Let's not forget peace must be our priority."

The Queen's party stood and left without another word. The rebels at least took the time to thank the Jedi for their time.

"One moment, if you will," Obi-Wan pulled Kiarra to the side as the rest of her people ambled out of the room, "I need to know more about the situation surrounding Marcellus' disappearance."

"As I told Jedi Lesair, Meleana Ariadne is aware of those details. I would rather not give them out. Even to Jedi."

"Meleana Ariadne was not assigned to this mission, we were. If you believe Marcellus to be alive why hasn't a rescue effort been made?" Obi-Wan said trying not to sound accusatory.

"He was not safe here. And he will not be returned until we know his life will not be in danger."

"So you know where he is?" Obi-Wan met Kiarra's eyes. He was sure her mind was too strong for Jedi mind tricks to work, but he was tempted to try.

"Not as such... we have a list of possible locations."

"I need that list."

"If I feel it is safe for him to return I will return him to Bierna myself."

Obi-Wan looked to Meleana, "Excuse me for just a moment."

He sat down next to Meleana and faced her so he could speak in a low volume, "How confident are you in your force abilities?"

Meleana arched her brow under her helmet, then remembering he couldn't see her shook her head. "Nonexistent as far as I can tell."

Obi-Wan went back to Kiarra, "I will try to contact Meleana. Please consider trusting us. The Queen just agreed to give up her throne to him. We will protect him. I will contact you tomorrow morning."

Kiarra nodded, "Again, thank you for your service Jedi," she bowed and left the room.

"I like her," Meleana said breaking the silence that fell over the room.

"What are you thinking?" Ketana asked Obi-Wan.

He paced around the room with his arms crossed, "We need to find Marcellus. We need to prove one way or another that he can or cannot take the throne. At least that will give us a leg to stand on."

Ketana looked down at Meleana, "You can find him. You may not be able to control the Force, but the Masters tested you at the temple. You still have your connection to it."

"How is this plan better than my plan of using me as a place holder?"

"It gets you in less trouble," Obi-Wan said with a stern expression, "We can discuss our options in our quarters. The walls have ears in places like this."

Genesis shut off his feed from the meeting room after the Jedi left. Their plan wasn't exactly a surprising one. The conversation with the masked figure was a bit of a twist, but not one he thought was likely to matter. Not if he was working for the elder sibling. He had his own quarters in the palace, which were set up to monitor security. He stayed seated at his large durra-steal desk and keyed in the transmitter code Meleana had given him.

"Speak," She said when her image appeared. She was clad in black leather pants and knee high lace up boots. Her arms and shoulders were covered in a complex lace which tucked into her black leather bodice. Her fashion sense had certainly improved.

"The meeting ended poorly. The Syrusans are threatening to intervene in the civil war if the rebels escalate the conflict. There is good news, for you at least," He gave her a charming grin, "The Queen said she would willingly turn over the throne to either of the Ariadne children."

"Do you believe that to be true?"

"Absolutely not."

She looked bored, "Then how is that good news?"

"You've been spotted a few times around the city. I heard a few of the security officers gossiping about it. I expect she'll be sending me to kill you any minute now. If she knows you're here so do the rebels. They will fight for you."

"What of the Jedi?" Genesis found the coolness in her voice intriguing. He wanted very much to know what had caused the change he was seeing in her.

"They are going to find your little brother."

"Isn't he dead?"

Genesis shrugged, "Probably not. Unfortunately all of the people closest to him died during interrogation. What little information they did give up lead me to believe he's somewhere close. Well, relatively close when you think about the size of the galaxy," he wrinkled his nose, "not really worth the effort to track though. So let's keep his nearness our little secret."

The Sith seemed uninterested, "continue to serve the Queen so long as it does not directly threaten me. In the morning I will reach out to the rebels."

Genesis broke the transmission just as his door swung open. He glared at the intruder. The palace staff was terrified of him, whoever had sent him in must have been frightening enough to outweigh that fear.

"Sir," The young man at his door began to scramble. He bowed sloppily, "The Queen demands an audience."

"And she had you run all the way down here, rather than call?" He asked getting to his feet.

"I-I-I... Just following orders, sir."

Genesis rolled his eyes. What must it be like to go through life as such a pathetic creature? The young man was practically jogging as he led him down the hall. Genesis followed at a casual pace behind him. The young man stopped outside of the Queen's quarters. It was clear he was not going inside. Genesis narrowly dodged a vase that had been hurled at the door as he opened it. The Queen's sitting room was a disaster. She had torn up or tossed everything in the room that wasn't weighed down. She picked a data pad off her desk and hurled it at him. One of her advisers was standing off to one side. He did not look overly panicked, but was clearly making it a point to stay out of her way.

He caught it and looked at the image on the screen. It was a loop of a security feed that showed Meleana walking past the national treasury. She must have known where the camera was placed because she looked up and winked at it as she walked past. That seemed more like the Meleana he knew.

"I want her dead! Tonight, before anyone else notices her! Those Jedi brought her! I want them arrested! I wanted them executed for treason!"

"We can't execute them for treason, they are loyal to the Republic, not Bierna," Genesis said matter-of-factly.

"Then I want you to kill them!" The Queen was shrieking irrationally.

Genesis perked his brows up at her, "Your highness, I thank you for thinking so highly of me, but I cannot stage the deaths of four Jedi while tracking and killing another all in one evening," he took a seat on her white sofa, which had been cleared of all its loose pillows by the temperamental queen, "why don't we take a moment to discuss this rationally?"

"Are you saying I am not being rational? The Jedi are trying to take everything I have worked so hard for, again! The rebels are gaining popularity. I am living in a public relations nightmare! I want the Jedi arrested immediately. I can think of what to do with them later."

"Your highness, arresting the Jedi after a meeting which ended in strong words with the rebels will not play well with the public," Her adviser said. Genesis respected him for having the backbone to stand up to her. She'd executed more than a few of her staff in the past.

"He's right. As long as I am here neither the Jedi, nor Meleana pose any threat to you. We need to find a way to make it look like Meleana is working with the rebels-"

"The rebels will gain support! The public loves her! And the Jedi! I can hardly walk past a bloody toyshop without seeing her stupid little dolls complete with Jedi accessories in the window!"

"Let me finish," Genesis said sternly. She couldn't execute him. Though she had tried, "Then we vilify them. Her popularity is built on a myth. The public's love of Meleana Ariadne will quickly fade if they believe she's a terrorist."

"They will not be so quick to believe a Jedi has turned to terrorism," the adviser said.

"Why is Meleana here if she is not a member of the negotiation team?" Genesis posed. As his plan came together in his head he worried it might be too good.

"They are covering for her! Buying her time so she can steel my throne!"

"Your highness, while I am sure you are correct, that explanation will not play well with the public. The council sent double the Jedi they did last time. Meleana hasn't been in the news for well over a year. Perhaps she is no longer with the Jedi? Perhaps she has fallen to the darkside? Now if the Jedi knew about this, and knew she was on Bierna, it would make them partially responsible for any deaths that occurred by her hands. If the Jedi knew she was a danger to your world, under your laws, they are obligated to inform planetary security."

The Queen looked at her adviser who shook his head, "your highness, we are talking about killing innocent people."

"If the rebels start a war more will die, better we should end it swiftly. What do you suggest as a target?"

Genesis looked from the Queen to her adviser, who'd gone pale. Perhaps he would be executed after all. "That will take a bit of thought. We need the right kind of target for it to be believable and cause a public outcry."

"Ketana," Obi-Wan said softly poking her in the back.

Ketana rolled over in bed to look at him. She'd almost fallen asleep and wasn't happy about being woken up again so soon.

"I need you to do something. We need Meleana to remember being a Jedi. You knew her when she was being trained," his voice was so soft it was barely audible, even right next to him. "She was reading her diary all day, and that may do something, but not enough. You need to go into her head and dig out the memories she needs."

Ketana shut her eyes, "Why in the galaxy would you wait until now to bring this up?"

"I was just thinking about it. She asked me to help her, but I'll be useless in helping her remember her training. You just have to probe her mind a little. Once you get into her head if you start focusing on a memory you share she should pick it up."

"Oh, you're an expert on the subject?"

"Do you have a better way to track down Marcellus? Who knows how far off he is. We don't have time for her to remember on her own. Locating a family member should be basic enough. I've heard stories of Force sensitive civilians doing it."

Ketana mulled it over a moment. He was right. If their next meeting went as poorly as their first they would need Marcellus to prevent the planet's war from escalating. It could take days for Meleana to reach him, and just as long to bring him back. "Okay, I'll do it."

Meleana whimpered in pain when she woke up. Obi-Wan sat up in his chair. He had been watching her sleep all morning. Ketana had gone to meet with the rebels again while he made sure she was alright.

"Hello," he said softly. Meleana shut her eyes again.

"My head," she squeaked out.

He knelt on the floor next to the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You're alright, just take a deep breath."

Of course, he didn't really know if she was alright. Ketana had spent hours trying to recall memories in Meleana's mind. If reading her diary had also triggered some she was likely overwhelmed. He doubted that it would be life threatening, since her brain had never been damaged. There was nothing physical happening to her.

"Try to meditate. Calm your mind."

"Where is Master Ari? Why isn't he here?" She was becoming more distressed as she went on.

He shushed her and took her hand in his, "don't worry about that."

Meleana struggled with her pain. Her face contorted as her thoughts were interrupted by her agony. Her hand clenched tightly around his, "Why are you here and not him? Where is Ari?"

"You can't think about that right now, Meleana. You need to get control over your mind. Just breathe darling, breathe."

He watched her struggle to control her breathing through her pain. Tears rolled from her closed eyes. Slowly her breaths went from short gasps to long draws. Finally her whimpering stopped. He wasn't sure if she'd fallen back asleep or not.

"Meleana?" He said too softly to wake her.

She moaned softly in response. When she didn't offer up anything else he left her alone, assuming she was still processing things. He went back to the chair when his knees began to hurt from kneeling. He guessed another hour passed before she finally took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

Obi-Wan felt a tug at his belt then watched his lightsaber float into Meleana's hands. She turned it around curiously before looking over at him, "where's mine?"

"Do you remember how to use it?"

Meleana slowly sat up in bed, "Well enough," she floated his lightsaber onto his lap and rubbed her temples. Her eyes washed over him appraisingly, "I remember so much, but I still don't remember you."

"This was more important," Obi-Wan clipped his lightsaber to his belt and went to his bag to retrieve hers. He'd kept it after she'd died. He never thought he'd be handing it back to her.

Meleana took the lightsaber when he pressed it into her palm. "Why do you have my lightsaber? Who are you?"

"You asked me to hang on to it for you."

"Why?" There was desperation in Meleana's eyes. The more she remembered the more she knew she was missing.

"Don't you think you have enough on your mind right now?" Obi-Wan sat down next to her on the bed and took her hand in his again. "I promise, I will help you remember me, but I am not important right now. We need to focus on our mission."

Meleana shook her head, "Why would I give you my lightsaber? I wouldn't just give someone my lightsaber."

He smiled at her reassuringly. "I am not just someone."

She gaped at him, the way she always did when he said something she thought was stupid, "In what way is that helpful?"

"It isn't. You need to focus on finding your brother, not on me."

Meleana let out an exasperated sigh and glared at him thoughtfully, "He's on Dedra."

"I'm sorry, what?" Her response seemed impossibly fast.

"The wreckage of his ship had to be close enough for Biernan's to get there and think it strange that they did not find a body. Meaning no one else would have had time to come by and scavenge the ship or remove the bodies. He would need to go somewhere he had allies. That leaves Coruscant and Dedra. Coruscant is out because it is too far, and the space between here and there is too heavily traveled. Ikriv would never look on Dedra. They provide more than half the food supply for Bierna. She can't afford to piss them off. That and the Dedra are just super nice. Everyone loves them. If I had to go into hiding, without a friend in the world, I would go there. Making friends would be so easy."

"Sorry?"

She shrugged, "He's on Dedra," she swayed her hands around, "Oo Force magic... yeah. Dedra."

She was even more insufferable than usual. Of course, she only had solid memories up to her adolescence, so he was essentially dealing with a teen Meleana, "...right..."

Meleana slid out of bed and started gathering her clothes from her suitcase, "It isn't fair that you and Ketana get to decide what I remember. If you want me to trust you, you need to start answering my questions."

"I will answer any questions you have, provided I do not think those answers will distract you from completing our mission," Obi-Wan said in a level tone.

Meleana huffed, that was obviously not the answer she wanted to hear, "That is exactly what I'm talking about."

Obi-Wan knew there wasn't anything he could say to make her feel better. He couldn't tell her her Master was dead, they were in love despite the conflict with the Jedi council's policy on the matter. Or that a Sith had murdered her to posses her body, so she was likely just a clone. But if she was just a clone, why was she regaining her memories?

"Anakin will accompany you to Dedra. You should prepare yourself for the journey," Obi-Wan left it at that and went to fill Anakin in on the new plan.


	6. Chapter 6

"How did your meeting with the rebels go?" Obi-Wan asked when Ketana returned.

"They are still keeping something from me. Kiarra was less open with me today than she was last night. How did things go with Meleana?"

Obi-Wan set down the datapad he'd been reading. "The more she remembers the more she realizes she's forgotten. When she left she was no longer speaking to me because I refused to answer any of her questions," He could see she was about to ask why and cut her off, "If I'd answered her she'd still be sitting here trying to wrap her head around the answers. She isn't strong enough to go through all of that and complete this mission. As it is things here are quickly spiraling out of control."

As if on cue the holocube in the sitting room activated and Meleana's image appeared. She looked like a warrior Queen in her teal and purple leathers. Tight teal leather pants lead up to a sculpted armored chest plate in royal purple. A long gray silk shirt covered her arms. Her floor length coat featured a large embroidery of the royal crest, a large purple flower encased in teal thorns. Her hair was braided back away from her faces, purple, teal and black jewels caught the light as she turned her head. A thick black and silver belt hung around her waist. She obviously wanted her lightsaber to be seen.

Ketana and Obi-Wan both gaped at the image in front of them. For a moment she just stood there, seemingly giving her audience a chance to let her identity sink in.

"As most of you have undoubtedly realized I am Meleana Ariadne. Over the past few days there has been growing speculation over my return and my intentions on returning here. I have gone through great pains to take over the holonet to bring you, my people, the truth, directly from me to you. I am not here as a Jedi. In fact, I would guess they are as surprised to see me as any of you. I am here because I have watched the stiflingly of my people's powerful and free spirits go on for too long. It has become clear to me that my place is here, leading you, as I was born to do. Since Ikriv took office Bierna's economy has suffered. Our once mighty military has become divided and weak. Our neighbors, Syrus and Dedra, who once feared us now seek to dominate us. Our trade agreements have become increasingly one sided. While record numbers of our children go hungry Syrus continues to exploit our resources. Trade agreements put in place by the current Queen have cut Bierna's trade profits by nearly forty percent. Dedra, who once traded freely and fairly with us, in exchange for military protection, have had to adjust those prices to compensate for our weakening presence in our system. Simply put, our allies charge us more and our money is worth less.

We have suffered long enough. Something must be done to invigorate our economy. When my father still lived our world thrived. My work as a Jedi has taught me well what it takes for a world to thrive. The people of Bierna must no longer settle for 'good enough'. I am calling for the Queen's immediate resignation, as is my right under our laws. If she chooses to disobey me there will be consequences. May the Force be with all of you," Meleana bowed and the holotransmittion shut down.

"Wonderful," Obi-Wan said sill staring at the empty wall where Meleana's image had been.

"There is no way that was actually Meleana, right?" Ketana said. She looked just as flustered as he was.

"No," Obi-Wan was working harder than usual at keeping his Jedi calm, "The Sith is here."

"We need to inform the council immediately."

"We need to warn Anakin immediately," At least Meleana had gotten off Bierna. She would be safe as long as she and Anakin knew not to return.

The door came crashing open before either Jedi could pick up their comlinks. Both were on their feet with lightsabers ready as the room filled with security. The security team surrounded them with blasters drawn, but made no effort to attack. Genesis walked in last and smirked at the Jedi. That was enough to finally make Obi-Wan's blood boil.

"What are you doing here?" He said disgust evident in his tone.

"I work here," Genesis' smile broadened, "at the moment I am here to inform you that you are under arrest for treason," Genesis nodded towards Obi-Wan's weapon, "Hand over your toys. Killing the royal security force isn't going to do you any good."

Obi-Wan and Ketana turned to one another. They both shook their heads in frustration and allowed the security team to take their weapons.

"Search the other room, there are two more," Genesis said as Obi-Wan and Ketana were restrained.

"These rooms are clear sir," The security team called.

"Where are your friends," Genesis' voice was smooth and powerful. He was obviously enjoying himself.

"They were called away on another mission," Obi-Wan replied.

"Your Padawan went on another mission without you?" Genesis shook his head, "Bring them to the interrogation room. Make sure force collars are placed on both of them."

Anakin and Meleana were seated in the baggage holding area on route from Bierna to Dedra. Meleana had allegedly been meditating on the exact location of her brother, but Anakin was beginning to suspect she was just napping.

"Anakin," Meleana said opening her eyes, "how well do you know me?"

Anakin shrugged, "Not very. Mostly you're just Obi-Wan's friend."

She scrunched up her nose in frustration, "Knowing I'm missing huge chunks of my life is worse than not knowing I had a life."

Anakin nodded, "It'll come back to you."

"It would come back a lot faster if people would volunteer information more freely."

"Have you pinpointed where your brother is yet?"

Meleana pulled up a map of Dedra and spun the globe around, "I think he's somewhere around here. I have a very strong feeling about it, and it makes sense. It's one of the more agricultural parts of the planet, not densely populated. It isn't a place Biernan's would visit and it's unlikely anyone out there would recognize him as the prince of another world."

"Was your brother force sensitive? You could try to communicate with him?"

Meleana shrugged, "I don't know, but I can try."

She began to meditate again. Anakin noticed fairly quickly that things had not gone as planned. Since they left the palace Meleana had been having visions of her past. When this happened she seemed to be completely unaware of the present. She usually came back fairly quickly. The first few times had worried Anakin. They'd been hurrying through the space station when Meleana had dropped to the floor. She didn't always lose control of herself completely the way she had the first time. Sometimes, as was happening now she remained in exactly the position she'd been in. Once she'd began flailing wildly. Anakin was glad that that didn't seem to be a trend. It had only been a few hours since they had left Bierna. If they were going to work as a team Meleana would need to find a way to control her visions.

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked around the room in confusion, "Sorry," she said softly, "what was I doing again?"

"You were trying to reach out to your brother with the Force."

Meleana nodded and went back to her meditation.

Obi-Wan had been in more dangerous situations than the one he was currently faced with, but not many. He was disconnected from the Force, strapped down to a board, and a mad man with a personal grudge was standing over him looking quite pleased with himself. When he heard the door behind Genesis swing open he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried.

"You arrested the Jedi?" A male voice said in a panicked tone.

"Queen's orders," Genesis said without taking his poisonous green eyes off of Obi-Wan, "I only got two of them though. I was just about to begin interrogating this one."

"You will do no such thing. Do you have any idea the repercussions if it gets back to the Jedi order that we arrested and tortured two of their knights?"

Genesis looked perplexed, "Has it occurred to you that I don't care? This is hardly the first time," he turned away from Obi-Wan to regard the other man, "There is a reason I keep a low profile. Genesis isn't even my real name. The most liberal planet in the galaxy would execute me five times over for my crimes," Obi-Wan could hear his smile in his voice, "it's why I am so well paid."

"The Queen will be informed of what you're doing."

"Shall I go tell her myself? I'd love to see the look on her face when she hears she has to drag herself down here because her adviser is protecting the Jedi."

"I am protecting the Queen! She is the one who will suffer if this gets out. So why don't you drag her down here. We'll see if she can stomach what you have planned."

Genesis sighed, "It's your funeral," he tossed up his hands and left the room.

Obi-Wan could hear the footfalls of the other man as he paced quickly around the room, "The nerve of that man. Most people wouldn't dare torture a Jedi in a room with active security monitors."

That was an unusual thing to say out loud. The man came up to Obi-Wan and looked down into his eyes. There was something pleading in the man's deep red eyes. Not at all the look Obi-Wan would expect to get from one of the Queen's staff.

"Obi-Wan," his voice sounded familiar, "Have you seen Alandra recently?" He asked in a causal voice.

Obi-Wan was taken aback by the question. There were only a few people who knew the Sith existed, and even fewer who knew her real name. He nodded in response.

"Is she here?" The man's expression was serious, and desperate. He obviously wanted these questions answered while they were alone.

"We all saw her this morning," He replied not wanting to give too much away.

"Alandra was. Where is she?"

"She's traveling," Obi-Wan wanted to ask the man who he was, but with security equipment on that wouldn't do any good, "her twin will be very surprised to see her, when she comes back."

The man nodded, "Well, when she returns Master Aron will be the first one to great her."

Obi-Wan put the pieces together just as the Queen came barging into the room.

"What is your title?" She asked sharply.

"Adviser, your highness," the man said turning away from Obi-Wan.

"And has it occurred to you, that if I had wanted your advice, I would have asked for it? Do you think I am stupid?"

"My Queen, I was only looking out for your best interest. If the Jedi hear about this-"

"The Jedi aren't going to hear about it. This isn't my first time dealing with meddling Jedi. Now, I suggest you put your mind to good use, assuming you'd like to keep it. We need to find that snot nosed little princess before she pops up again. These Jedi know where she is. Between the rebels and the Jedi you have plenty of work to do. It's time for you to get back to it."

The Queen's adviser bowed and hurried out of the room. Obi-Wan was able to see the Queen now, and the smirk on Genesis' face as he watched the other man scurry off.

"Find out what you can from them," the Queen said, "But make it quick. You have work to do this afternoon."

As much as it pained him to do so Genesis pulled himself away from interrogating the Jedi. Meleana's speech had done nothing for the Queen's short temper. Acts of terrorism were hardly something Genesis could outsource. Especially if he wanted to continue playing both sides. So he'd washed the blood off his hands, popped on his blast armor, and hopped on his speeder bike. It was a lovely day for a ride, as usual, in the Capitol. He almost felt sorry he was going to be darkening the perfectly blue sky above him.

When Genesis found an ally to pull into, where he could be sure he was alone, and well clear of the palace he picked up his comlink.

"Hello Princess."

"It's Queen," Meleana snapped back.

"Sorry. My Queen. I would like to begin by reminding you that it was your idea for me to continue working for Ikriv. I felt I should inform you I am on my way to commit an act of terrorism in your name."

"Where?"

"I'm going to blow up the Syrusan embassy. You've made it fairly clear you're not overly fond of them. And Ikriv is half Syrusan. It'll take me about an hour to get the explosives rigged. That should give you plenty of time to figure out how you'll respond."

"Marvelous," her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Anything worth having isn't easy to acquire," he said encouragingly, "if you can't handle these setbacks you'll never keep your crown."

"When I want your advice I'll ask for it," She disconnected the communication and Genesis continued on his way.

Ikriv walked into the room where the Jedi were being held. She knew investing in equipment capable of subduing a Jedi would pay off. The cell had once been used to detain multiple prisoners, but now held two force cages. The female Jedi had not yet been interrogated and was standing, arms folded, as though she still possessed some kind of authority. The male was a heap on the floor of his cage.

Ikriv smiled at them, "I thought you two might want to see what your friend has been up to. Perhaps you will not look so smug when you see what the arrogance of the Jedi has done to this world."

She pulled out a holocube and set it down on the floor in front of the Jedi. An image of a building in flames came up. What had once been an elaborate structure of stone and glass was now barely recognizable through the plumes of smoke. Shots of red and orange came through the black and gray clouds as more explosions rocked the Syrusan embassy. The reporters covering the disaster didn't seem to know what to say. They were spouting off facts about the building and its inhabitants at random. Emergency crews were having a difficult time getting into the building. Droids were being sent in to scout the scene. The upper floors were completely inaccessible. The smoke was too thick to fly through, and the building was too damaged to ascend. The cameras were focused on what used to be the ambassadors office when the voices of the reporters suddenly became very excited. The report was in Biernan, so Obi-Wan could not make a word out of it, but Ketana could.

"There appears to be something moving outside the building... scans are suggesting it may be a speeder. As you can see, our remote cams are unable to get any closer to the scene because of the density of that smoke. There is no way any pilot could maneuver through that smoke."

As if in response to a challenge the speeder came flying out of the chaos. It whizzed past the camera on its way towards the ground. Other cameras moved to capture the speeder as it landed. Alandra tossed her smoldering cloak onto the ground as she climbed out of the speeder. The camera closed in on the figures inside the vehicle.

"Our data is indicating the people in the back of the speeder are the ambassador and his family. While many of the staff was able to be evacuated the escape routes from his private quarters were all blocked off and emergency crews feared there would be no way to reach them before they succumbed to the smoke. We can see now a number of medics are attending to the ambassador and his family. It is unknown whether or not they are alive. What is certain is this is a clear act of heroism from Meleana Ariadne. Surely only a Jedi would have been able to navigate that wreckage. We can see she too is being treated for smoke inhalation."

The close up of Alandra showed her holding an oxygen mask to her soot covered face. Her eyes flashed on the camera capturing her image and turned to one of the ambassador's children, stroking the girl's hair tenderly.

"Speaking of Jedi, in this kind of a disaster I am surprised to see none of the four Jedi sent to Bierna have come to assist in the rescue efforts-"

Ikriv shut off the holocube. It was clear from her expression that she had not expected the last minute rescue of the ambassador.

"Thank you, that was heartening," Ketana said despite being deeply disturbed to see the Sith playing the part of concerned Jedi so convincingly.

Ikriv took a breath to compose herself, "Yes, well, I think it is quite clear she staged this disaster in order to gain favor and attempt to make me look as though I cannot maintain peace on my own world."

The male Jedi lifted his head and gave her a look of disgust. As much as he could with a black eye and a split lip, "You imprisoned the peace keepers. She just proved only Jedi would have been capable of rescuing the survivors of that blast. You imprisoned us hours before the attack. How do you think that will look?"

The broken Jedi's words didn't worry her. She would easily spin this in her favor. It had, after all, been her plan. Things were falling into place. Soon the rest of the planet would see Meleana's act of heroism as the thinly veiled public relations stunt it so obviously was. They would plant more evidence against her if need be. In the meantime she didn't second guess her decision to imprison the Jedi when she did. She'd had enough of them, for now. She shut off the lights before leaving them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Meleana, pay attention," A sharp male voice pulled Meleana away from her day dreaming. She turned away from the view of the approaching planet and looked to her Master.

"Sorry, Master," Meleana glanced back once more at the green and blue planet beneath them before turning her back on it.

"Do you have any memories of your childhood?" He asked, obviously guessing at what she was day dreaming about.

Meleana shrugged, "Only a few. Mostly just bits and pieces of things. The way my mother smelled, the sound my feet used to make when I ran down the halls... Most of what I know about my home world I learned from the holonet."

"You seem nervous."

Meleana was nervous. She remembered more than she was letting on. She'd spent most of her life keeping track of her brother on the holonet after her father's death. She knew he had gone missing a few months ago. When the council asked her to go on the mission to her home world she had not volunteered any information about her relationship with her stepmother. After all, she hadn't seen the woman in almost twenty years. It would have been unfair to assume she continued to hold a grudge against her. She hadn't wanted to say anything that would hurt her chances of being chosen for this mission. She'd spent most of journey from Coruscant thinking about how she might be able to break away from her Master and search for clues on her brother's disappearance.

"Meleana," something sounded off about her Master's voice, it was too high pitched, "Meleana! We're here! Wake up!"

She finally did come to when Anakin's open palm collided with her cheek.

"Sorry, Master," she said in a groggy voice.

"What?" Anakin said taken aback.

Meleana looked at Anakin and for a moment didn't recognize him, "What?" The present started coming back to her, "I've done this before."

"Yeah, you've been passing out and talking to yourself a lot."

Meleana stitched her brow, "No, I mean looking for my brother."

"Really? How did it go last time?"

"I don't know. I hadn't gotten to that part yet."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "C'mon. We need to go before this ship turns around and takes us back to Bierna."

Anakin plunked the helmet back down over her head and pulled at her hand to make her get up. She shuffled to her feet and followed Anakin off the ship. It must have been an odd sight for the other passengers to see a young boy leading an armored woman by the hand.

Unlike Bierna, Dedra was hot. Very hot. Meleana and Anakin were both overdressed. Most of the locals were wearing brightly colored tunics and loose flowing dresses. No one on the planet seemed to be wearing any pants, which Meleana found a little odd. A few more steps in the humid heat made her envious of the pants-less locals.

"I need a new outfit," she insisted as they walked through the open plaza.

Anakin wasn't sure what to say to her. He didn't feel right telling a Jedi Knight what to do. Obi-Wan hadn't made it clear if Anakin or Meleana were in charge either. He'd only told Anakin to "use his best judgment".

"We can't stop now. It's too crowded here."

Meleana grumbled while looking over her datapad, "We need to go east."

"I know. I found a rout for us using public transportation while you were sleeping."

Meleana was a little embarrassed that a Padawan was more on top of things than she was. Now that she remembered being a Jedi she couldn't seem to stay conscious long enough to behave like one. It wasn't difficult to find the ticketing booth they needed for their next trip. The ship had landed in a main transportation hub for Dedra. Meleana wished she could smell some of the big red flowers that lined the tan brick paths in the plaza. Her helmet prevented her from getting much air at all. Meleana began to realize that the voices around her, which had once been muffled by her helmet, were starting to become clearer.

"Anakin," She said reaching out to grip his shoulder. The voices got louder just before she felt herself falling forward again.

Anakin managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He smiled nervously at the passersby who were giving him worried looks, "She's not used to the heat."

When Meleana came to her armor was gone. She was dressed in a bright red sun dress. She glanced out the window to her left. The sun had gone down, which allowed her to see her reflection in the glass. She took off the large sunglasses she was wearing and her eyes widened. It seemed in an effort to disguise her Anakin had applied copious amounts of makeup to her face. Her eyes were surrounded by smeared black eye shadow. Her pale face was caked in bronzer and worst of all her lips were coated in bright blue lipstick. Faced with all that it took her a moment to notice the short red wig Anakin had put on her. Her stylist was sleeping in a seat across from her. Looking around at the rows of green leather seats filled with passengers she guessed they were on a train. Everyone seemed to be either sleeping or paying no mind to their fellow travelers.

She sat up and rubbed her temples. Her head was killing her again. It seemed strange that with everything she had remembered she still felt like she was missing so much. She'd read about a few unhappy things in her diary, and heard a few from the Masters at the temple, but she hadn't actually recalled one bad thing that had ever happened to her. She looked at her arm where she should have had a small scar. It wasn't there. Just like the memory of why it was supposed to be there wasn't. She could only remember that she'd had a scar there, at some point. She pulled out her datapad and looked at the map of Dedra again. Contemplating her short comings wasn't going to do her any good. They had moved quite a bit since her last brush with the waking world. They were getting close to Theli, which was good.

"Why is that good," she whispered to herself.

When Meleana noticed Anakin was awake her face lit up into a huge grin. It was actually a little terrifying given her makeup. Fashion was not Anakin's strong suit.

"I know where my brother is!" Anakin shushed her and she continued at a lower volume, "last time I was here I would sneak off at night. My Master didn't think anything of it, because I was always sneaking off at night."

Anakin made a mental note to ask her about how she managed to sneak in and out of the Jedi temple later.

"I was looking for my brother. He'd only just disappeared then. What year is it anyway?" she shook her head, "never mind that's not important. What is important is because of who I was the people who sent my brother into hiding found me. They told me where he was."

"So where is he?"

"He's at an academy in Theli. We should be there in a couple of hours. We landed a few thousand miles too far west, but at least we hit the right continent."

Genesis was frustrated. The Queen, who hadn't been at all opposed to an attack on her own people, was now blaming him for the chaos the attack had created. The planet was more divided than ever. The one thing most people seemed to agree on was that the current regime needed to go if the planet had any hope of being restored to its former glory. The Syrusans had surrounded the planet with warships in response to the attack on their embassy. For now they were siding with the Queen. He guessed they would continue to do so as long as Ikriv was the most profitable option. More disturbingly the Dedra had just announced they too would be sending warships in support of the "Biernan's for Democracy" movement which had gained an alarming amount of popularity after the attack. Since both sides were pointing the finger at one another a number of Biernan's had decided the best course of action was to wipe their hands of the monarchy entirely. This had frustrated both of his royal employers.

Meleana seemed more relaxed than Ikriv, though that could have been for any number of reasons. She hadn't faulted him for his plan to attack the embassy. The Syrusan ships demanding her surrender didn't seem to trouble her much either. Genesis assumed she must have more planned. He couldn't imagine the rebels had enough military might to compete with both Syrus and Bierna. He had expressed this concern, but she had seemed unbothered by it. She had only told him to include her in any plans he made with Ikriv going forward. The speech she had given after her rescue had convinced those loyal to the monarchy that Ikriv was responsible. While there were plenty of conspiracy theories flying around popular opinion was Meleana hadn't had anything to do with the attack. A minority believed she had planned the attacks, and the rescue. The Syrusan's were a part of this minority.

For her part Ikriv seemed to think she would be able to hold the crown with military might. At this point she was no longer concerned with popular opinion. She'd decided she would find some way to smooth things over with the public after she'd had Meleana Ariadne flayed alive. He doubted smoothing things over with the public would be that easy, but she certainly did have the forces to keep the opposing factions in check. At least as things currently stood.

What was frustrating him, as he sat perched on a table observing his Jedi captives, was that the Dedra were demanding an audience with the Jedi. The Queen had explained that they had been arrested for treason, but the Dedra didn't seem moved. Imprisoning the Jedi looked bad enough. Given the sudden need for Jedi negotiators Ikriv had quite suddenly changed her opinions on torture. She'd left fixing "his mess" up to him.

"Alright," he said, to the Jedi who had been staring at him intensely while he stared at them. Obi-Wan was in no condition to be seen. Ketana looked a little rough around the edges, but there was no major damage to her face. "This is what we are going to do," he jumped off the stool and started pacing around the room, "Ketana, I am going to release you. You will continue to wear your force collar. You will do your best to get this situation under control as far as the foreign parties are concerned. Past that you will not interfere. If you try anything, if you disobey me, I will make him pay for it."

"You clearly don't know Jedi very well," Obi-Wan said in a harsh tone.

Genesis smiled at him, "No, I usually kill them too quickly to establish a relationship," he crouched down to look Obi-Wan in the eye. The Jedi hadn't been much for standing lately, "Aside from your little friend. It seems to me I am getting to know the two of you fairly well too now. After all we've met a few times. Where Meleana goes you two seem to follow. So why is it neither of you will admit to knowing she was here?"

"I was not following Meleana," Ketana said in regards to a botched mission on which she had met the bounty hunter, "She was rescuing me, from you."

"And I was rescuing her from you," Obi-Wan added, "We do not follow her. She does not share her plans with us. She does as she pleases, as she has always done."

"You expect me to believe Meleana just woke up one morning and thought to herself 'being a Jedi is getting a bit dull, why don't I try my hand at being Queen for a while?' then packed up and flew off to Bierna without a word to anyone."

"That is exactly what we are telling you," Ketana snapped, "if you're so concerned about her motives why don't you ask her? Since you claim to know her so well."

Genesis shook his head. He knew he was missing important information. He was not used to situations he did not have full control over. Meleana clearly had the upper hand in their dealings and that made him very uncomfortable. Ketana was annoyingly defiant. She didn't seem to really appreciate her complete lack of power. He decided before he released her, that he would need to remind her of her place.

"My dear," He said getting back to his feet, "It seems you have forgotten you are the one wearing the collar."

He lowered her force cage, "You're free to go. You and Obi-Wan can walk right out that door with no consequences. If you can get past me first."

Genesis had no doubt that Ketana was in excellent shape and a well trained fighter, but so was he. Without the Force she was young, inexperienced, and quite small. She attempted to use her slight frame to her advantage by sliding through the opening to his left. He grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her back. She took a step back. Her defensive stance was unnecessary. He had no intentions of going on the offensive.

"Ketana," Obi-Wan said from his cage, "he is only trying to humiliate you."

Much to his disappointment Ketana listened to the older Jedi. That was what he loved so much about Meleana. She'd have tried with her last breath to wrestle him to the ground no matter how powerless she was. That spark of stubbornness and insanity in a Jedi was just an irresistible combination.

"Aren't you two good little Jedi," he said with a look of revolution. They had just spoiled all his fun.

"Come on, little Jedi. Let's get you cleaned up."

Before leaving Genesis made sure to switch on his favorite audio file and flip off the lights. He may no longer have free reign over the Jedi, but that didn't mean he had to make them comfortable.

It felt as though no time had passed at all when Obi-Wan opened his eyes, yet his surroundings had changed. Rather than a small cage in a dark room he now found himself in a hospital room filled with sunlight. Meleana was sitting in an arm chair next to him with a concerned look on her face. He wasn't quite sure what to say or how he had gotten there.

"Good morning," she said in a soothing voice.

"What happened?"

Meleana placed her hand over his, "Try not to worry. We found you badly injured. You had a pretty serious head wound. I was starting to worry you wouldn't come back to me."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. He didn't remember getting a head wound or being brought to this room. The way she was looking at him made him quickly forget all of the questions that had been swirling around in his mind. She no longer looked at him like a stranger. The concern in her eyes was not for a casual acquaintance. She was gazing down at him as though his well being actually held some weight in her heart. "You remember me?"

"I'm surprised I ever forgot you," She said with a slight smile. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her hands running through his hair, "Your hair is different."

He nodded without opening his eyes. He felt as though he were in a haze. Likely a lingering effect of the head wound he supposedly suffered.

"Where is Anakin?"

"He's with Ketana."

"Did you find your brother?"

He opened his eyes when she didn't respond. She nodded right away when his eyes met hers.

"We did."

Obi-Wan took Meleana's free hand and kissed it, "I've missed you."

"Anakin and I weren't gone long."

"Are you joking?" What concerned him is she didn't sound like she was joking. She didn't look like she was joking either, until he said something.

"Of course I'm joking," she said with a smile, "this mission has been far too long and it hasn't been easy on any of us."

Obi-Wan sat up in bed and pulled himself away from her. The effort it took for him to do that was dizzying. Something wasn't right. Meleana hadn't offered up enough information. He was so distracted by her magical recovery that he'd ignored the fact she hadn't volunteered any information he hadn't fed her first.

"Where were you?" He asked, not sure what he was going to do if she couldn't answer the question.

"With Anakin, looking for my brother," he recoiled when she tried to reach out to him again.

"Where?"

Meleana rolled her eyes. The view of the blue sky out the window behind her faded first then went the rest of the room. Meleana faded last. Genesis was left standing where she had once sat. He clapped his hands slowly.

"Not too bad," he stopped clapping and held his hands up, "you did volunteer a few pieces of information you likely would have rather held onto, but no major bomb shells."

Obi-Wan's head was swimming. He'd obviously been drugged. The last thing he remembered clearly was watching Ketana leave the room. The artificial lighting in the room seemed blinding now. He did his best to keep his eyes open. The splitting pain in his head made him glad one of them was swollen nearly shut.

"Well, not in relation to your mission anyway," he crouched down in front of the Force cage to get a better look at Obi-Wan, "A few interesting revelations about Meleana though. Why is she making a show of taking the throne if she's looking for her brother? And how has she pulled off searching the galaxy while making so many appearances on Bierna?"

Obi-Wan shut his eyes. He wasn't sure why he'd even bothered trying to keep them open. It wasn't as though denying his pain would change anything.

"Meleana hardly seems to have been working to further your mission. Her presence here has done nothing but complicate the situation. Not to mention vying for political power is not very Jedi-like. So where is this going? Who is she double crossing?"

Obi-Wan opened his good eye. If Genesis believed Meleana was working with the Jedi, and trying to put her brother into power, or trying to take it for herself, then how could she be double crossing anyone? If he thought someone was being double crossed it was because Alandra had been in contact with him. He smiled, and then winced when his split lip cracked.

"Do you honestly think she would choose you over me?" Obi-Wan didn't need the Force to feel the energy in the room shift, "Who do you think put her up to hiring you?"

Genesis shook his head, "You're bluffing."

Obi-Wan sat up straight, "Am I? Meleana could barely stomach being in the same room as you. When we discovered you were still in the Queen's employ I put her up to forming an alliance with you. Knowing your obsession with her would cloud your judgment."

Genesis grabbed the control for Obi-Wan's cage and dropped the barrier around him. He yanked Ob-Wan up by the collar and tossed him back down to the ground before planting a firm kick in his abdomen.

"Then why has she left you here to rot?" Genesis asked placing his foot firmly over the Force collar around Obi-Wan's neck.

"Whether you believe me or not, you know it makes sense. Meleana would never want anything to do with you on her own."

"No," he put a firmer pressure on Obi-Wan's throat, "she needs me!"

Obi-Wan felt the metal of the collar bend around his neck. When Genesis realized what he'd done he began swearing and quickly went to retrieve the key to the collar. It dropped off of his neck and fell to the stone floor with a loud clank. Obi-Wan gasped for air while deciding his next move. He could finally feel the Force humming around him again. Before Genesis could get back to his feet Obi-Wan gripped him by the shoulders and slammed him into the floor. Genesis reached down for the blade at his belt. Obi-Wan jumped to his feet and force pushed him to the other end of the room. Adrenaline was temporarily keeping him numb, but he knew his injuries would limit him. He made for the door before his opponent could get back to his feet.


	8. Chapter 8

As Obi-Wan raced through the halls, turning as many corners as he could, he realized he was in a secure area of the palace, but not one which was heavily guarded. Likely because prisoners kept here were not ones the queen wanted spoken of. Obi-Wan could hear Genesis' footfalls as he trailed him. It was hard to lose someone when you were boxed in. He opened the nearest door with the Force and ducked inside before Genesis could spot him.

Inside he found a cell very different from his own. The first and most important detail was the small window on the far side of the cell. It was also furnished with a bed and a dresser, on top of which a datapad sat along with a few photographs. A very surprised looking girl sat on the bed in gray pants and a short sleeved gray shirt. Her long golden brown hair, the same shade as Meleana's, was tied back away from her round face. Her features were quite similar to Meleana's. She had the same large purple eyes, and high cheekbones. Her nose was not as sharp as Meleana's, her forehead was a little higher and her lips were larger, but there was obviously a family resemblance. The girl was younger than Meleana. Perhaps fourteen or fifteen.

"Hello," Obi-Wan said not sure what else to say in his current predicament.

"Hello," she was still looking perplexed.

Obi-Wan supposed he owed the girl some kind of explanation as to who he was and what he was doing in her room. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi knight sent here to help settle the dispute over leadership on Bierna."

"Is that going well for you?" She asked in a timid voice.

"No, not really."

"Do you know Meleana Ariadne?" The girl asked she seemed to be relaxing a bit despite having a strange bloodied man in her cell.

He nodded, "Very well, yes. Are you a relative of hers?"

"I'm her cousin, Kailen."

"Why are you in a cell?"

She looked at him for a moment as though gauging whether or not he was a threat after all, "Ikriv keeps either myself or my brother here to keep our father in line. Since we were born one of us has been in this cell. She switches us out. I think she thinks that makes her a better person," she played with her ands nervously as she spoke though her tone was conversational.

Obi-Wan walked over to the window and looked at the drop. He still had his cables. The only thing Genesis had bothered to take from him was his lightsaber.

"Does your father live nearby?"

She nodded.

"Would he be willing to help a Jedi?"

Again she nodded, "He loves the Jedi. Through all of this, following Meleana's career with the Jedi has been a bright point for him. Especially with Marcellus gone. Meleana and my brother are the only family he has."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Then I'll make sure Meleana comes by to see him when this is all over. How are you with heights Kailen?"

She looked at the window, then back at him. He realized in his blood stained clothes with wounds all over his face he likely didn't look like the safest person to jump out a window with. "If she finds out I've escaped she'll take it out on my family."

"You don't have to come with me. I can't promise I can keep you safe forever. I will do the best I can. And I can promise that before we leave this conflict will be resolved one way or another. I am going to climb out your window. If they find you let me do that without raising an alarm they will not be pleased. Either you are coming with me, or I am going to have to render you unconscious."

She looked surprised at that statement. Her wide eyes became even wider, "In that case I'll go out the window."

"This is it," Meleana said looking up at the large complex of buildings in front of them. They had managed to locate Marcellus' dorm room after a few hours at the university. Between asking questions and sneaking through student records they were fairly sure they had finally located the right person. He had been using a fake name at the school, which made things a little more difficult, but was not unexpected.

"Do you mind if I go in alone?" Meleana asked looking down at Anakin. She wasn't sure how, but she knew he was taller. She had no memories of him, other than the fact that he had grown since she had last seen him.

Anakin mulled over her request, "Alright. I will wait out here. Contact me if you have any problems. This could still be a trap. Be careful."

Meleana thought Anakin was being a little paranoid. There were much easier ways to trap someone than sending them on such a long chase. Still it couldn't hurt to be cautious. Meleana walked into the dormitory building and left her large sunglasses on. Classes must have been in session because the building was empty as far as she could tell. She rode the lift up to Marcellus' floor and strolled the halls until she found his room number. A knock on the door went unanswered. As she stood waiting in the plain white hall students began to slowly fill the corridor. Meleana was beginning to attract attention in her strange outfit. She tried the door and found it locked. A quick flick of her wrist solved that and she walked into what she assumed was her brothers room.

The lights came on automatically. One small bed sat on the right hand side of the room beside it a long dresser. A desk and a comfortable looking desk chair were the only other furnishings in the room. There was nothing in the room which gave away the identity of the inhabitant. The desk had a few figures on it, presumably from games her brother played. There was a trophy for a fighting tournament on the dresser along with a music player. Meleana pressed the on button and the room was immediately filled with loud electric music.

Before she could shut the player off she found herself being held in a choke hold. Meleana threw her head back and connected with her attacker's nose. He swore and loosened his grip. She spun around and kicked his legs out from under him. He was a large man, and the ground shook as he hit the floor.

"Are you Marcellus Ariadne?" She asked grabbing her lightsaber off of her belt. She pointed it towards her attacker without activating it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. It was impossible for her to see his face. His hand was cupped over his bloody nose.

"Look at me. Do you know who I am?" Meleana felt a little guilty for asking that of a brother who hadn't seen her since she was a toddler. She hardly knew who she was.

"You look like a crazy person."

Meleana tossed off her sunglasses revealing her bizarre eye makeup.

"I stand by my last statement. I think you broke my nose."

"I'm your sister."

"So you are a crazy person."

Meleana shook her head, "I'm Meleana Ariadne. I'm here to bring you back to Bierna."

"Well you might have lead with that information."

Meleana clipped her lightsaber back on her belt and opened the dresser behind her. She grabbed a black shirt and knelt down next to him, "I'm sorry I broke your nose."

He sat up and took the shirt. He pressed it to his bloody nose. "Oh no problem," he said in a muffled voice, "this is how I always dreamed of reuniting with my Jedi sister. She'd show up dressed like a deranged street walker and break my nose."

"I'm sorry. I was dressed by a twelve year old boy."

Marcellus shook his head, "This is not making it better."

Meleana wrapped her arms around her brother's broad shoulders, "I'm sorry."

"I always imagined you being this stoic, reserved Jedi. So that illusion has been successfully shattered."

"Is there a medics station I can take you to?"

"Yeah, that's probably best."

Anakin waited for Meleana and Marcellus to join him at the restaurant Marcellus had directed him to. They were quite a sight when they walked in. Marcellus was dressed in the typical Dedra style. His blue tunic ended at the knees. His nose was tapped up and bruised. Meleana seemed uninjured, but was still sporting her odd makeup. When they sat down at the table Marcellus immediately flagged down a server and ordered a drink. He waited for it to arrive before speaking to the Jedi.

"So, would you like to explain what you two are doing here?" He asked after a long sip of his cocktail.

Meleana tuned to look at Anakin. He shook his head. There was no way he wanted to be the one to explain the mess they were in, "Well, I should start by mentioning that for reasons unknown to me, I have been having some memory issues lately. That just seems like a good thing to note... anyway... right, so we were trying to get the rebels and the current Queen to agree to terms. The rebels made it clear they want her gone. Ikriv said she would happily give up the throne to either of us, presumably because she didn't think either of us would show up to call her bluff. We decided having you show up to call that bluff would be the best way to go."

Anakin regretted his choice not to get involved immediately. Marcellus took another long swig of his drink.

"You get why I am here, right? Ikriv wants me dead. I'm hiding. I don't feel like ending up like our parents. As soon as I was old enough to challenge her she tried to have me killed. Do you have a plan to put me in power? Or do you just intend to march me in there and call me King? And what about the movement for a Democratic Bierna?"

Anakin and Meleana looked at each other, "the what?" Meleana asked.

"You do know Dedra just sent ships to support the people for democracy on Bierna? Which, legally they have the right too, but the constitution is a little fuzzy on exactly when and why they have the right too it. And haven't you been trying to take the throne for yourself?"

Meleana leaned over to Anakin and whispered in his ear, "What is he talking about?" Anakin shook his head, "We are going to look so stupid."

Anakin nodded slowly. It was probably better for him to deliver this news than it was Meleana, "We have been in transit for the past few days and cut off from any news. I can promise you, if things go wrong on Bierna the Jedi will protect you."

Marcellus shook his head, "I need to think about this. Something about a twelve year old and a street walker promising me protection doesn't quite work. Can we just have a few drinks, catch up, and talk about this again in the morning?"

Again Meleana and Anakin looked at one another. They both shrugged slightly. Neither had any idea how dire things had gotten on Bierna.

"Sure," Meleana said picking up a menu.

Alandra was not pleased about being summoned as she had. Genesis was in a rage when he'd contacted her. He would not take no for an answer. He was useful enough that she couldn't allow her pride to cost her his aid. So she waited in a dark alley on the streets of the Capitol.

Genesis came down the narrow ally and stopped just shy of arms reach from her, "I had a very interesting conversation with Obi-Wan today."

She arched her brow. What could that irritating Jedi have done that would have caused him to fly off the handle?

"Did you now?" She said in a smooth tone. She'd spent a bit of time studying holos of Meleana to get down her speech, but she still found her own voice was a little deeper and slower.

Genesis seemed more irritated by her lack of a response, "I knew something wasn't right, from the very beginning. I knew. And still I let you play me," he shook his head in disgust, "you get under my skin, and I allowed that to cloud my judgment, but I am not your toy. You lied to me, when you said the Jedi didn't know you were here. He knew. Still..." he drew a long breath, "you know I care for you. So I am giving you this opportunity to speak for yourself. If I do not like what I hear I am going to send you back in little boxes to your beloved."

Alandra snarled. Genesis was extremely unbalanced for someone who had managed a career of murder so eloquently. She guessed that Obi-Wan must have told her she was working with the Jedi. Having someone with his skills so close to the Queen was worth taking a few risks. If she could take Bierna the rest of the system would soon follow. With three worlds at her command the galaxy wasn't far behind. When she'd heard the current Sith kept their numbers so low she'd been disappointed at first, but now she was finding the lack of competition quite freeing.

"Oh, my dear boy," she said with a sigh. It was always a shame to see a man become so twisted with obsession over a woman that he allowed it to cloud his better judgment, "I've always found it fascinating how magical Force users differ from natural Force users. I've never made any attempt to hide my nature from you," she shook her head, he still wasn't catching on, "What I am about to tell you is the absolute truth. Know that once I tell you this I will expect your unfailing loyalty, or I will end you."

"You? You will end me?" he chuckled, "That's sweet, princess. You've never troubled me much in the past."

Alandra force chocked him and pressed him against the wall of the ally, "Meleana may never have troubled you, but I will. I am Darth Tormentia. I lived and died millennia ago; and now inhabit the meat suit formerly known as Meleana Ariadne. A fact which Obi-Wan knows well. He is trying to turn you against me," she released him from her hold and he dropped to his knees gasping for breath, "Someone with your skill will be quite useful to me. That being said, it is a very large galaxy, so do feel free to commit suicide by Sith if you don't believe me."

Genesis eyed her warily. His anger was now mixed with confusion, "If that is true, why did he know you were here? Why did he respond so warmly to you in his vision?"

Alandra held up her hands and shook her head, "because Jedi, for all their talk, are sentimental and foolish. He knew I was here because he saw me on the news. He believed I was Meleana because he wanted to."

"Prove it. Prove you are what you say you are."

Alandra smirked, "I thought you'd never ask. It's about time we get back to business. I have a job for you. One a Jedi would never assign you, no matter how desperate. I want you to gain control over one of the Dedra ships. Use it to take down a Syrusan vessel."

"You want me to start a war?" He sounded intrigued.

"I want you to create chaos. So I may appear to be the solution to that chaos."

Genesis nodded thoughtfully, "I can do that. If you agree to kill Obi-Wan."

Alandra arched her brow. He wasn't quite grasping the nature of their relationship, "Should the opportunity present itself I will kill him, and any of the other Jedi on this mission with pleasure. I will not waste my energy hunting down and killing Jedi Knights."

"So what assurance do I have that you are not working with the Jedi and trying to set me up?"

"What you choose to believe is not my problem. If you will not complete this task I will find someone who will. Keep in mind that would make you a loose end. I am not looking to begin my new life with any of those floating around the galaxy," She smiled at him and in that moment saw a change in his eyes.

Anakin's eyes were getting heavy. After several hours of drinking they returned to Marcellus' dorm to play hologames. Since Anakin had agreed to give Marcellus time to think things over he was hesitant to try and bring the topic back to Bierna. It was starting to get late; obviously they weren't going to be going anywhere tonight. Playing games had seemed fun at first, but he was beginning to feel guilty for goofing off while Obi-Wan and Ketana were working. They should at least think about how they were going to get back to Bierna. Or be reading an actual news story on the planet. Instead they went from drinking to playing games, and they didn't show any signs of stopping. Meleana and Marcellus were both very quick to accuse one another of cheating. Anakin had never known Meleana to be the most responsible Jedi, but since she had lost her memories she was almost impossible to work with.

"I'm going to try to get in touch with Obi-Wan," Anakin said setting down his controller, "We should probably think about how we're going to get off world tomorrow."

He stepped into the hall and pulled out his long range communicator. When he had no response from Obi-Wan he tried Ketana. When he struck out there as well he put the com away and went back to join Meleana and Marcellus. The game was paused and the Ariadne siblings were arguing. They seemed to have taken to bickering very naturally.

"This is your duty. This is about more than just you," Meleana said heatedly.

"No, this is your duty-"

"Oh, because being a Jedi is so easy!"

"There are plenty of other Jedi! You left me! For decades, and now you come back and have the nerve to talk to me about where I should be?"

"Don't put that on me! The Jedi don't exactly encourage familial ties."

"I barely made it off Bierna with my life and you want me to go back their under the protection of you and some kid?"

"I have been told he is the chosen one, so that should count for something."

"Chosen for what?"

"... I'm not sure exactly."

"What is wrong with you?"

"I told you! I am having some memory issues!"

"Hey," Anakin said in as commanding a tone as he could muster, "I think we've all had enough for one night. Let's get some rest. We can talk about this in the morning when everyone's sober."

Meleana and Marcellus looked at Anakin, then back to one another, "alright," they both grumbled.


End file.
